It Never Ends
by Crimson Spider Lily
Summary: The world is in ruin because of despair. Even though many tried to stop it, it kept spreading. Someone continues the dark plan of Junko, forcing yet another class into a life of mutual killing. But who is it? And why this class in particular? As the resistants lose hope, as everything falls... Will a spark of hope shine in the darkness?
1. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part I

**Sooooo, some asshat (that's totally not coming from hetalia) decided to remove the story. Obviously, I'm mad. Guess what? I just publish once again. It said it was because of non-story materials. Sorry, but there's many others (not deleted) stories with such things around, like list. And for author note... Mine wasn't that big before! So what, the form? As soon as I was going to have enough OCs, it would be gone! This story will continue no matter what. And that's it, Asshat.**

**The four first chapters will be to introduce the OCS. I have write around 10 chapters, so I will update 2 to 3 times a day. (Got lot of inspiration). I decided all the Victims/Killers and all... And let me tell you, it was difficult as hell!  
**

**Do not own Dangan Ronpa, otherwise Komaeda wouldn't have died.**

** Do not intend to copy anyone.**

**Thanks to all the submitters. Love ya!**

**I hope you like this story and find it interesting!**

* * *

Shido Tsugumi stood in front of Hope Peaks Academy. Anxiously biting his lower lip, he advanced toward the prestigious school. He felt displaced, as if he didn't belonged there. Yeah, he might have been named Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot, but even then he felt out of place.

Many students passed beside him as he sighed. He hadn't been sorted out by luck and everyone he knew told him that he deserved his title, but he still felt uneasy in this sea of reknown students. He was a simple helicopter driver, unlike the famous actor Usagi Koi, who had passed by him moments. Even though he knew nothing of some of his fellow classmates, some were reknown in their special domain. Thus the question came back again: what was he doing here?

With a sigh he walked toward the entrance, determined. He merited his place, no? He hadn't been sort out by luck and he was the reknown helicopter pilot, Shido Tsugumi! He had all the rights to enter this school reserved for the elite!

With a determined look he took his first step in the grandiose school. Almost instantly his surroundings began to swirl, everything becoming blurrier and blurrier until it vanished into nothingness.

* * *

Shido awoke in a dark room, a horrible headache compressing his head. With a groan he looked around. He was in a dark room, filled with a simple chair on which he sat, a desk, a blackboard and larger desk. Written on the blackboard were the words detention room.

Confused Shido looked around to notice a door left ajar, which he opened to see a bright blue sky with a few clouds lingering across. A thin path of stone entoured by green grass led to a small building made of wood. Several other paths led to different locations, stretching into the distance.

Shido headed toward the small building, hoping that there was someone there who would be able to explain to him all this nonsense. Seconds ago, he was in front of Hope Peaks Academy with an assured, successful future ahead of him. Now, the only thing ahead of him was small, camp-like building.

Shido sighed as he entered the small building only to discover it was a set of bathroom stalls. Shaking his head, he looked in the mirror to see a light brown haired boy with bluish-green eyes and a slender figure. Shido took a step back looking at his clothes; a blue shirt with black pants and boots, along with black gloves and aviator googles around his neck. He had the same clothes when he entered the school. But where is he now?

Suddenly Shido heard the flush of a toilet. Turning around he noticed a blondish-white haired boy exit a stall and walk toward the sink, washing his hands.

"Hum.."

Slightly startled, boy turned to face Shido. "Ah! Hey! Sorry, I hadn't seen you!" the boy said cheerfully. His voice sounded slightly feminine. "I'm Shuuya Shiba."

"My name is Shido Tsugumi."

Shuuya nodded, drying his hands. "Well, I'll be going!" he said, leaving the small building.

Shido followed him out to see that the boy had disappeared. Instead, a short girl with long, wavy, blondish-white hair was walking away. Her hair faded into the colors of the rainbow while a black fedora with a white, pianos' keya designed ribbon at its base rested on her head. She wore a white tank top under black jumpsuit which ended in shorts with the sleeves rolled up. She also wore a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a white one on her left. To complete her outfit, she wore knee-length black boots with straps on the side and a bunny plushie attached to abelt with a design of piano keys.

"Hey!" Shido greeted the girl, who turned around. Bright golden eyes stared back at him, the same eyes as Shuuya. "I'm Shido Tsugumi. What's your name?"

The girl began to laugh, greatly confusing the boy. "Ah, Shido! You don't remember me already? I'm Shuuya!""

"But Shuuya is a boy...right?"

"Actually..I'm really a girl...I couldn't find the girls bathroom anywhere so...illusion power!" said the girl, smiling. Seeing that Shido was still confused, she continued. "I'm Shuuya Shiba, Super High School Level Illusionist!"

"So...it was just an illusion?" Shido asked, full of disbelief. It was so real!

"Yup! Now I gotta go! See ya, Shido-tan!" With these last words, the girl—Shuuya—left.

Still confused, Shido shook his head before heading towards another building. Still thinking about how Shuuya could have managed such a gigantic trick, he mindlessly opened the door on a brown-haired girl, her hair side swept and shoulder-length.

"What the dippily-bop-fucking-bam are you doing here? This is the girls' washrooms, you damn dicktoaster!" shouted the girl, her orangey-peachy eyes glaring at him.

"S-sorry! I didn't knew!" the flustered boy stuttered, closing the door as he exited the cabin and noticed a small drawing of a stick figure with a dress was drawn into the door.

The girl exited the cabin and Shido took this as an oppurtunity examined her. She had freckles on her nose and a bit of mascara as only make-up, unlike Shuuya who had none. She wore a black tank top with a long, white, unbottoned sweater with blue and green stripes in the mid section over it. A black skirt, black and white hi-top sneakers and a black ribbon in her hair finished her outfit.

"I'm Liz Inoue, Super High School Level Magician,"she said, extending her hand.

"I'm Shido Tsugumi, Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot," he replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you. Well, I have to go. Make sure to not enter the girl washrooms again!" she said as she left, waving her hand.

Shido waved back and continued his search through the building, hoping to find someone disposed to give him some time and hopefully some answers.


	2. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part II

**Second chapter of introductions. :3 Thanks to all reviewers/favoriters/followers. By the way I hate proof-reading. But I most do it. And I did it this time.  
**

Shido entered another cabin made in wood. Many tables and chairs filled the room, and a mouthwatering aroma filled the air—the cafeteria. The only other person in the room was a blond male looking through a window. His grey eyes turned toward Shido as the boy noticed his presence. Both analyzed the one in front of them. The blond was wearing a simple white shirt under a black vest, black pants and shoes of the same color.

"I'm Shido Tsugumi. I wondered if you knew where we were?" He might as well ask the question now, as they all tend to disappear beforehand!

"I'm Jin Sora and I would love to have the answer to your question, but I don't. Though...it looks like we are in a camp..."

"Hopefully not a concentration camp!" joked Shido. "Then do you know where I could find anyone? Someone must have the answer!"

"There's a guy in the kitchen... Asfor others, I don't know. I guess I'll go look for them, too. By the way, I'm Level Snowboarder. What's yours?"

"Helicopter Pilot,"

"Well, good luck,"

"Good luck to you too,"

Jin nodded and left as Shido headed to the kitchen.

There he found another blond, his bang swept alltogether to the left. He hungrily stared with big, round green eyes at a humongous sandwich with all kinds of food stuffed in it. He was wearing a beige sweatshirt over a white shirt and a green, extremely loose tie. The sleeves of his sweat-shirt partly covered his hands while he had black pants with unhanged green suspenders floating beside his hips, and white combat boots not fully laced by its black lace completed his clothes. The boy was rather thin, contradicting the huge sandwich he was about to eat.

"Hum...I was wondering if you knew where we are..." Shido asked, unsure.

Startled, the boy jumped a little, turning to face the brown-haired boy and stared at him with his big round eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked the boy, worringly looking at Shido.

"Not really...I just don't know where I am and I think I forgot some other stuff as well...I don't even know how I got here!"

"Oh, don't worry about that! It happens often to me. I keep forgetting everything; I even forgot my childhood!" the blond smiled before taking a huge bite of his gigantic sandwich.

"How can you eat such a large sandwich? And how can you forget things so easily?"

"Firstly, I'm hungry, I didn't ate for breakfast, I'm hungry, I'm probably gonna make another sandwich, I'm hungry, I always ate this much at home! As for the second question, I don't know,"

"You ate this much at home? Why aren't you fat?"

"Fat? What is that?"

At that moment, the only thing Shido wanted to do was to faceplant. "Fat is when someone eats a lot..."

"Fat sounds awesome! Let's get fat!"

"...and becomes big like this." finished Shido, mimicking the the size of a fat person's stomach.

"It never happened to me!" stated the boy, shaking his shoulder while taking another bite.

"Yeah... You're probably one of those people who never get fat, no matter how much they eat... What's your name? I'm Shido Tsugumi, Helicopter Pilot."

"Neru Mirai, Parkour Master!" said the blond, finishing his humongous sandwich only to make another.

"Do you know where we might be?"

"As long as there's food, I don't really care!" exclaimed Neru, taking an enormous bite of his new gigantic sandwich.

"Then do you know how we got here?"

"With my bad memory, I'm not surprised that I forgot. You might want ask the others around here though. They must have a better memory than me!"

"Well, I'll be going then..." muttered Shido, leaving Neru in his little world of humongous sandwiches and never-fatness.

Sighing, he spotted a girl walking alone on a pathway. The girl had long, platinum blond hair with aquamarine streaks which match her aquamarine eyes. She had ivory skin and somewhat of an athletic build, despite her curvy figure. She wore an aquamarine form-fitted short sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and dark blue converse. A string holding an ocarina was hanging around her neck while her hair was tied with an aqua bandana.

To engage the conversation, Shido named himself and his super high school level (How much had he said it already?)

"I'm Chiyoko Kiyomizu, Level Mystery Writer," said the girl in a quiet tone.

"Uhm, do you know where we are and how we get here?"

"No, it's like if there was a big black hole in memory. I'm sorry," answered the girl.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. See you later!" said Shido, leaving while waving.

Disappointed to have found no answer amongst the people he met, he tried another cabin. Strangely enough it was locked. No matter how much he tried to open it the door wouldn't budge, and there weren't any signs of there being a keyhole. With a sigh he walked to another cabin nearby.

The only thing filling the room were sixteen chairs and a small stage. Someone else was in the room though—a white-haired boy with purple eyes and a bandage over his left eye. He had a skinny build and short hair, and he was wearing a white shirt with yellow rings and ripped jeans.

"Hey!" Shido greeted the boy, smiling, naming himself and his SHSL title.

"Ivyan Fuyusaji, Super High School Level Hunter,"

"Do you know how we got here, or where 'here' is?"

"No."

"Uhm, alright then. I'll be going,"

Outside the cabin Shido fell face-to-face with a boy with medium-length black hair gelled down so it won't stick up. Brown eyes hid behind simple red reading glasses and he had a tan skin. A simple green shirt with a red tie and black trousers were covered by a large brown trench-coat, completing his outfit.

"Hey!"Shido called out as the boy nodded.

"My name is Ryugo Edo," said the boy.

"Shido Tsugumi. Do you know were we are how we got here?"

"No,"

After that, a awkward silence build up between them as Shido grew nervous.

"Well, I'll be going," he finally said. Ryugo nodded, and Shido simply took his leave.


	3. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part III

**Third introduction chapter! Only an intro left! I'm mad because my computer refuse to let me change the name of the first chapter. Annoying.**

**Anyway. Thanks for the reviews! :3**

**I have.. what? Seven others chapter written, plus one I just began, six corrected. I'm currently correcting the seventh. Then, I'll continue to write. **

Only one cabin was left for Shido to explore. It was the largest of all the cabins, and after taking a deep breath he entered it to see a shop. Many items were disposed in shelves here and there. Carpets, candies, ballons, dart games, blankets, pillows...there were many various things gathered in the wooden cabin. There were other people besides himself who were walking around the shop, looking at the various items.

Noticing a small group of two—a boy and a girl—Shido decided to talk to them first. The girl was sitting in a comfortable chair made with red velvet, throwing darts on a board while the boy stood beside her. Each time the girl threw a dart it struck the center of the target with ease.

The boy was smiling while looking at said target, his pinkish-blond hair lightly fell in his light green eyes. He wore a black button-down shirt under a white vest, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Black pants were garnished by a white belt and unhanged suspenders, hanging beside his hips. Black shoes completed his looks with gloves, which are black on the top and white on the palm.

The girl had pale pink hair gently falling on her shoulder and the same eyecolor than the boy. A black button-up shirt, a huge half-done pink bow, black pants and shoes with the same gloves as the boy were her outfit. She looked bored as she threw the darts, sighing once in a while.

"Hey. I'm Shido Tsugumi, Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot,"

"Heeeyyy! Ny name is Keita and this is Chitose Takara. I'm Super High School Level Cosplayer, when she's Super High School Level Dart Thrower. Or however you call people throwing darts!" cheerfully said the boy.

"Do you know where we are or how we got here?" asked Shido, to see Keita frowning while Chitose stood up, her face filled with anger.

"I'm gonna kill the asshole who brought us here against our will! I came to go to a fucking school, not into a fucking grotesque camp!" she furiously shouted, kicking a nearby table. Shido was sure and certain that if the guy was here, Chitose would tear him into pieces.

"Chitoooooose! Calm down! Let's find why we're here first!" Keita said calmly with a smile. The pink-haired girl simply huffed before sitting down and continued to expertly throw darts at the target.

"There's nothing to do here!"

"You can throw darts, no?"

Upon seeing her glare Shido shut his mouth. Obviously this wasn't a good answer for Chitose.

"I'm bored of this game! It's too easy!" she yelled, throwing a dart at Shido who managed to avoid it.

"See, the dart game was only a hobby to Chitose. She never intend to become that good, nor did she expect to be renown for it." explained Keita, smiling, as if all that was perfectly normal. "Just like me: I never intended to become a professional cosplayer, renown and quite famous like first, it was a simple hobby for fun, but unlike Chitose I haven't grown bored of it!"

"So, neither of you know where we are, or how we got here?"

"Not at all!" nodded Keita as Chitose angrily threw dart at the board, mumbly things the brown-haired boy couldn't understand. "You can go check the others! They might know the answer, and if you find it come tell us please!"

"You're not gonna ask anyone?"

"Instead I'll try to stop Chitose from detroying the whole place and killing everyone in an anger fit!" the blond replied with a smile as Shido laughed.

"Alright! See ya!"

"See ya!"

Shido left the strange couple and headed towards someone he immediately recognized—Usagi Koi.

Her hair was straight and waist-length, similar to the singing idol Sayaka Maizono except it was piercing black. Her eyes were a lovely shade of purple andshe had a light tan skin. She wore a regular long-sleeved school girl top with a red ribbon, plus a black miniskirt and tigh-length black socks. To finish it off she had black flats and a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Usagi Koi? The famous actor?" asked Shido, surprised. He had seen many movies staring the famous actress before she left the buiseness for an unknown reason.

"Yup! That's me!" answered the cheerful girl, smiling, "May I ask who you are?"

"Shido Tsugumi, Helicopter Pilot. Wah! I never thought I would meet a celebrity here! But...may I ask why you quit the acting buiseness?"

"My family's buiseness had some problems, so I quit my job to help them. Now, the entreprise goes just fine!" answered the black-haired girl.

"That's good! Hum...is it okay if I ask you if you know the reason why we're here, or even how we got here and where 'here' is?"

"You can ask, but I'm afraid I don't have the answer to these question. I'm sorry,"

"Oh, it's fine. All the people I've met so far don't know why we're here,"

"How many?"

"Ten including you. If we include me, it would be eleven total, and none of us know where we are and how we got here. By now I would be surprised if anyone knew one of the answers!" smiled Shido as Usagi laughed. "Well, I guess I'll go ask the others anyway. See ya!"

"If one miraculously answers, don't forget to tell me!" said Usagi, waving as Shido left.

The guy he headed toward was a somewhat short and rather feminine male with mouse-brown hair and dark green eyes. A long grey scarf surrounded his neck, hiding a bit of the white polo under his simple brown cardigan with a dark green tie. He also wore black dress pants and tennis shoes.

"Hey!" the guy called out with a smile.

"Hey! I'm Shido Tsugumi, Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot."

"Daichi Tsuchida!" smiled the boy.

"What's your level?" asked Shido, curious. Almost instantly Daichi's face slightly darkened.

"I... don't remember...actually, I have a hard time remembering a lot of things."

"Really? Is that...normal for you?"

"Normal? How is forgetting important things about myself normal?"

"Ah! Sorry...I just met a guy who said he forgets a lot of things all the time. For him it seems completely normal, as if it happened to him often," explained a nervous Shido.

"Ah! Alright then!" replied Daichi. "I understand now. He must be a weird guy!"

"He is!" Shido immediately approved. Saying that Neru was normal was a complete lie! "I doubt that you have the answer but...do you know where we are, why we're here or even how we got here? Nobody else seems to know,"

"I'm no exception. It seems like a camp but...other than that I have no further information,"

"I understand...I wonder if we'll ever find the answer..." Shido said with a sigh. "Well, I'll go ask the the others, even if it's likely that they don't know either. See ya!"

"See ya!"

Shido then left to see the remaining students scattered around the 'camp'.


	4. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part IV

**Fourth introduction chapter, and last one!**

There were only two other people in the store to whom Shido had not yet talked to. Both were looking at sports equipment, or rather ice skating equipment.

The first girl had long black hair and round black eyes. Her skin was very pale, and she was short and thin. She wore an ice skating dress with only one sleeve, and the dress was alternating between a white and black puffy fabric sewn over another, unseeable. The lines of color were placed in a diagonal pattern from the bottom left where a glimmering, spiral-like design was sewn. The same design was found on the right side of the top, where began the flowy black sleeve fading into pure white. The skirt was longer, knee-length only on the right side, shorter on the left, showing her left leg. A long, black bracelet of spiral-like design went from her wrist to below her elbow. Black knee-length boots completed her outfit, along with a white huge bow in her hair.

The second girl had blondish white hair with an ahoge sticking out and pale blue eyes. A hairband with pale blue bunny ears rested on her head. Fluffy pale blue earflaps covered her ears, and an equally fluffy pale blue scarf surrounded her neck. A knee-length white, coat-like dress had the rim and the cuff of its sleeve made of the same fluffy, blue fabric as the scarf. A ribbon was tied into a large bow of the same fabric on the back of her dress, the two ends of the ribbon floating freely on the side. Her high boots were white with the same fabric on the border of it along with a small ball of the fabric on the front. Also under both of the two pockets on her dress were pale blue border were ribbons tied into two cute little bows. (Did my best to describe the picture the submitter gave me - Here it is, if you wanna go check to have a better idea (remove the spaces) p u u . s h / . p n g )

"Hey! I'm Shido Tsugumi, Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot. I want to ask you some questions,"

"Sure. I'm Momoka Gareki, Super High School Level Figure Skater." said the black-haired girl, then pointing toward the white-haired one. "She is Hikari Yukimara, Super High School Level Ice Sculptor. What are the questions?"

"Do you know...why we're here, or how we got here and also where we are?..."

Hikari shook her head while Momoka began to talk. "I don't know any of the answers, sadly. It seems like we're in some kind of camp, and maybe the reason we're here is linked to this...as for how we got here, it can simply be either a bus, car, airplane, helicopter or something like that."

"Sure... Isn't weird that no one remember how we got here?" asked Shido.

"The weirdest thing I've seen so far is the barbed wire on the top of the chainlink fence. It's as if someone wanted to imprison us." replied Momoka.

"Fence...? I should check that out. Anyway, thanks. See ya!"

The girls waved as he left the store cabin in search of those fences. Not long after, he found them, and ass Momoka said barbed wire rested on top of them. Shido followed alongside said fence to see that there were few gates, all locked with big chains.

"Hey you!"

Shido jumped in surprise as he heard a voice near him. He turned to face a woman with red hair cut in a "bob cut" and green eyes. She wore a rose-colored faux-mink sweater with a red skirt and black high-heeled shoes.

"Uhm hey?"

"Do you know where are the dormitory cabins?" she asked.

"No... I haven't seen them yet..."

"Hmphf. Anyway, I'm Saseko Zurui, Super High School Level Prostitute."

At the mention of her Level Shido's eyes widened in surprise. He never would had thought that someone would ever received such a title, nor being at a school like Hope Peaks Academy with such a title... It seemed rather degrading belonging to her.

"Shido Tsugumi, Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot." he presented himself. She has such a strange title...I never thought it would even exist! he thought. "Anyway, do you know how we got here, where we are, or why we're here?"

"No, but I would like to know. As well to know where the dormitories are... If it's a summer camp, there must be dormitories somewhere! If there weren't any where are we gonna sleep?"

"I don't know...but if I find them I'll tell you,"

"Thank you,"

"I'll go search for it," said Shido, leaving.

"Me too. See you around, Shido,"

They then left their separate ways.

Sighing, Shido walked around aimlessly. It appeared like he had spoken with everyone...or so he thought.

"Hey dude! Who're you?" asked a boy behind him. He had reddish brown hair and brown eyes with some freckles. He wore googles with gears on the side on his head and a red tie with gears design on it. He also had a dark grey T-shirt with 'Big Foot' written on it and black pants with bright red vans.

"Ah, I'm Shido Tsugumi, Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot. What for?"

"There was an announcement for everyone to gather in the auditorium...you know, the cabin with the stage and chairs? It looked like you haven't heard the announcement so...yeah. By the way I'm Adrian Francis, Super High School Level Stealth Expert,"

"Nice to meet you. I hope that whoever called us there can explain to us why we're here, how we got here and where we are..." Shido said in wonder, walking with Adrian toward the auditorium.

He entered to see that everyone was there from Shuuya who was bouncing everywhere while talking to Neru who had a bowl of spaghetti in hand and a fork in the other to Saseko, who was calmly sitting on a chair like nearly everyone else people. Chitose was angrily talking to Keita; probably about the same questions that Shido kept asking everyone as they might get the answers soon. Momoka and Hikari were quietly talking to each other as Ryugo, Chiyoko and Ivyan were in their respective, distant places. Daichi, Usagi and Liz were talking together, and everything seemed completely fine, almost normal.

"1, 2, 1, 2! Can you hear me?" a high-pitch, weird and annoying voice echoed. Everyone looked toward the stage, frozen. Who was it? A simple podium occupied the stage with no one talking into the microphone.

Suddenly something bounced on the podium, right beside the microphone. It was a little toy bear, half white and half black. While the white half looked like an ordinary toy bear the black half bore an evil smile and a sinister red eye.

"Hello dear students! I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope Peaks Academy!"


	5. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part V

**I played Temple Run 2 on my tablet almost all day. I'm bored. But I managed to finish the chapter I sarted two days ago and write two others and correct the one I began correcting yesterday! Even though... Now I have two more chapters to correct... Anyway. First non-introductional chapter!**

"I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope Peaks Academy!" the monochromic bear announced.  
Voices filled the room as the reactions were shown. Few were tense as Liz, Shido, Usagi and few others were.  
"What the diddly-fucking-darn is that?"  
"The director?"  
"He's so weird..."  
Other reactions were weirder than others.  
"He's cute, I'd like to hug him!" whispered Ivyan, while Shuuya bounced on the stage, hugging the bear to death.  
"CUTE! But it would have been cuter if it was a bunny or a cat! Oh, or a velociraptor, or even a triceratops!"  
"Oh! He's adorable!"  
"I know, right?" Hikari and Momoka had their own discussion about it, happily chatting.  
Then there was Daichi who yelped and fell back, and Neru who wasn't paying attention at all and just ate his spaghetti.  
"I'm Monokuma, your headmaster!" repeated the bear as Shuuya squeezed him.  
"You're too cute to be a principal!"  
"And Hope Peaks' headmaster is Jin Kirigiri..." stated Chiyoko, sounds of approval immediately following.  
"He got fired! Now the headmaster is me, and I'm gonna explain the rules so please sit back in your chair!"  
Everyone did as asked. With a huff Shuuya returned to her seat beside Neru, who was still eating his spaghetti without a care in the world.  
"The first rule is about graduation..."  
"Hey! Should you begin by saying where we are, then say how we got here and also why we are here?" asked Shido, and approval followed once again.  
"I'm the one who will decide! Anyway, if you want to know so much...you're at Camp Despair! Why? Well, you'll know soon enough! How you got here? In a vehicule!" Monokuma replied. "So first rule; you can only sleep in a cabin made for this matter! Second, you cannot attack the headmaster! Third rule; Night Time will be said by me and announced every morning at 7:00 and at night at 10:00! Four, rules may be add at anytime! As for the last rule concerning graduation... If you wish to get out of here-"  
"If you wish to get out of here? Are we imprisoned here?" asked Saseko with a frown.  
"YES, and you cannot leave unless you complete the graduation!" angrily replied Monokuma, before continuing. "The rule is that only a student who kills someone can leave. It's that simple!"  
Almost as sudden as it had appeared the bear called Monokuma disappeared.  
"What the fuck is this shit?" shouted Jin.  
"This is madness!" Shido yelled in disbelief.  
"There's no fucking way that this nonsense is true: it's just a fucking toy! He must be lying! LIAR!" stated Chitose, clearly angry.  
Reactions were once again varied; Hikari fainted with Momoka instantly running to her side, Ivyan gasped and took several steps back and Liz's jaw slowly dropped in disbelief. The only ones who remained calm were Ryugo, Chiyoko and Daichi. Well...Neru was also calm as he had payed no attention since the beginning, and Shuuya who was bugging him to have some of his food wasn't bothered very much either.  
"None of this is real. It's all a simple joke!" reasoned Keita.  
"What if it is real?" Momoka wondered, worried.  
"Then I would win," said Saseko in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Aw, come one! You wouldn't believe such a stupid thing!" said Usagi.  
"What thing? Why is everyone so agitated?" asked Shuuya, her eyes widening in curiosity just like for Neru, who had finished eating, now paying attention to what was happening.  
"This...fucking bear told us that if we want to get out of here, we need to kill someone!" explained Chitose, anger piercing through her voice.  
"Oh, so that's why!" said Neru, unaffected anymore than that.  
"Why are you so calm about it?" asked Adrian.  
"It's not like someone would be enough stupid to kill someone else only because a stuffed bear said it!" responded the blond. "Come on, this is nothing more than a stupid prank! Besides, we could survive here for a long until people notice our disappearance and rescue us! There's food, after all!"  
"With you it'll be gone within two days," laughed Shuuya as Neru winced.  
"But if someone was stupid enough to believe that asshat?" asked Chitose, biting her thumb angrily.  
"No one will, right?" asked Ivyan.  
"There must be a way to get out!" stated Usagi.  
"Let's find it then!" said Daichi and they all exited the cabin, looking to see if there was any way out.  
"Neru, you're coming with us!" shouted Shuuya while grabbing Neru's arm and dragging him away from the cafeteria, where he was headed, as he whined.  
After some time of search, Shuuya tasked Neru to prepare supper as well as notifying everyone to be at the cafeteria at 6:00, regardless if they finished their inspection or not. The green-eyed boy gladly did so just to finally imprison himself into the kitchen.  
Time passed as if nothing had happened; nobody found anything. Soon enough it was 6:00 and people started gathering in the cafeteria.  
"Neru, are you there?" shouted Shuuya. A muffled answer came from the kitchen. "Chitose, Keita?"  
"Both here!"  
"Liz, Hikari and Momoka are here too...so is Usagi as well as Daichi! Shido, Ivyan, Ryugo...that makes twelve... Hey, Jin! Thirteen.. Where's Saseko? Chiyoko is there... Ah! Saseko, you arrived! Fifteen! Who's missing? Ah you're here too, Adrian! Everyone's here! Take a seat!"  
Everyone sat down as Neru arrived with two large pizza in his hands. He returned to the kitchen and later came back with plates, forks and knives. "Here's the food!" he exclaimed, already digging in.  
Everyone ate their part. Some commented on how it was delicious, complimenting Neru who thanked them in turn. Soon everyone finished their plates and the awaited discussion began.  
"Did anyone find something?" asked Jin.  
"I found a lot of cabins with our respective name on different cabins. It must be our dorms, or something like that," said Saseko.  
"Anything else?" asked Daichi, but everyone shook their heads.  
"There's appears to be no way out..."  
"Unless someone murders one of us., whispered Hikari. Almost instantly everyone started to look suspiciously at each other.  
"Come on, this is ridiculous!" shouted Neru, his face filled with disbelief.  
"Yeah, the idiot with a bad memory and attention trouble is right!"  
"Hey!"  
"This is complete nonsense!" continued Chitose, doing so as if Neru had said nothing.  
"We should still take precautions just in case, like making some rules of our own," stated Ryugo. "Like no one should be wandering outside at night. It would gives a lot of opportunities, as everyone would be sleeping and defenseless. Also no one should bring any kind of weapon with them, even for self-defense."  
"That makes sense..." Chiyoko said with a nod.  
"These rules...we can't really enforce them, right?" asked Keita, worried.  
"We'll put all our hopes on the contribution and collaboration of everyone here. We'll find another way to get out of here!" responded Daichi.  
"Why...is he obligating us to simply think of such a thing?" asked Liz, shaking her head. "I'll be going." she said, quickly leaving as tears formed at her eyes.  
"We should all go rest for today... We can sort that out tomorrow. We should all meet up every morning to make sure no one is missing. Now let's just sleep," Jin proposed and everyone approved, leaving the room anxious and exhausted. Suddenly a light ting resonated through 'Camp Despair'.  
"The time is 10:00, mother fuckers! It's now Night Time. The auditorium will be closed in few minutes. Sleep well!"


	6. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part VI

**Hey! First off, I have a question for all Ocs owners: who's your OC's idol? I need to know for later. Thank you! ^^**

**Here a chapter done long ago! :P**

_"It's Morning Time, bastards! Let's strive to do our best today!"_

Shido awoke in the bed of his new 'home'. The cabin's floor was covered by a turquoise carpet and a door was leading to a small bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a bathtub/shower in it. Not much else was there, about a desk and a lamp.

After dressing up and washing his teeth, Shido left to the cafeteria, from which a delicious scent escaped. Opening the door, Shido met an agreable sight: two lines of eight waffles covered in chocolate syrup were on the side of a table, Neru in front of a plate, which had many floor of waffles (obviously). The blond was smiling widely while eating his tour of waffles.

"Hey guys!" he chirped before taking an huge bite.

"Neru? Is it you who did all these waffles?" asked Ryugo, who arrived with some others.

"Yep!"

"How? In not even seven minutes!" asked Keita, surprised and astonished, as everyone else.

"Oh, I got up earlier!"

"You know we are not supposed to get out of our rooms in the night time?"

"But I was hungry..." Neru pouted, but soon recovered his smile when eating his waffles.

Hungry at the sight of the golden treats, Shido sat down to eat at his turn the deliciousness of the waffles, as everyone entered the cafeteria, eagerly eating the succulent food.

"Neru! This is delicious!" said Shuuya, her mouth full of waffles.

"Haha, thank you! I'm just glad everyone is here to eat them!" replied the blond, smiling. Shido looked around to see that, yeah, everyone was there, eating their golden breakfast.

"Hm. Maybe we could let Neru be the only one to woke up the morning, to do breakfast, if he wants to." suggested Ryugo.

"No problemo!" answered Liz, approved by all the others.

"The only one, though." added Jin, frowning.

"Yeah... Is there anything to add about.. What the toy bear said?" asked Daichi.

"Yeah. And if the killer decided to kill everyone, he would kind of win, no?" Chitose received a glare from many person in the room at this mention. "What? It is a possibility!"

At this moment, Monokuma appeared out of no where.

"Upupu! A new rule is added to your PDA! You can't kill more than two person!" with that, he winked at them before disappearing.

"What?" Everyone looked at their PDA to see that the rules were written, along with the new one.

"So weird..." commented Shuuya and nobody disagreed.

When the breakfast finished, everyone went back to search an exit. Shido, discouraged by the lack of escape, was simply walking around, watching the others chat and look for any way to escape.

Then, he found Saseko, who was alone and seemed nervous, biting her fingernail.

"Is everything okay?" asked Shido, worried. Even if he didn't knew her alot, he was still concerned by her well-being. They were all comrades, that they wanted it or not.

"Yeah yeah... I just... God, I do not have any drugs and we can't acces the exterior and obviously, no one here will have some... This is bad..." mumbled the red-haired girl, almost ignoring Shido. This one nodded before backing up.

So, Saseko was often drugging herself with some illegal substance. At least, for Neru it was with simple food...

Sighing, Shido continued to walk around during a long day without any extraordinary happening.

Soon, it was supper and everyone gathered around the same table, garnished with many plates containing pasta, another dish made by Neru.

"How much stock of food do we have?" asked Adrian, looking at the big amount of pasta in Mikkuni's plate.

"Oh! Every morning, I see that everything I took to made food are remplaced with new ones, so there isn't any problem with food stock!"

"One thing we do not have to worry about..." sighed Ryugo. Shido nodded before attacking his pasta, which tasted wonderfully delicious.

"Hey, Neru, you sure you ain't Super High School Level Chef because it's doodely-fucking-doolicious!" exclaimed Liz as some laughed.

Neru simply thanked her with his usual modesty. The blond then proposed dessert, but most refused, being already full with the succulent pasta. Obviously, when the dessert came, they kind of regreted it...

After some light discussion, Nigh Time was annonced and everyone went to their cabin to sleep. It was a simple, almost normal day. And Shido simply hoped that the future days to come would be as peaceful as this one...

But he was wrong.

* * *

_"It's morning time, you bastards! Let's all strive to do our best today!"_

Shido groaned as he woke up with the usual morning announcement. Outside, it was bright, a sunny wheater coming with an happy attitude. Nothing happened the day before, so why today? As Neru said, no one would be enough stupid to kill someone else!

With a bright mood, Shido set off to the cafeteria, impatient to see the breakfast Neru made. As awaited, plates full of food garnished the table. This time, it was eggs with bacon that lied on the plates. Everyone eagerly ate the food, as Neru was once again praised for his culinary skills. Everything was completely fine, until everyone stood up for another day of research.

Everyone was at the door when they heard Neru's hesitant voice.

"There's someone... Missing?"

Everyone turned to face the blond, who was looking at a plate, still full of eggs and bacon.

"Someone didn't come to eat?" asked Ryugo, unsure.

"Do you think?..." asked Keita, his eyes widening.

"We must learn the identity of the missing one, then search for him." stated Chiyoko.

"Adrian! Adrian is missing!" said Usagi, nervously looking around.

"Let's find him!" ordered Jin and the group separated in search of the missing Adrian. He was not in the auditorium, kitchen, caefeteria, bathrooms' stalls...

Shido sighed, looking at the cabin's name in search of Adrian's. Arrived at the last cabin, he found a plate on which was written 'Adrian'. The first thing Shido noticed was the door left ajar. This wasn't good...

He slowly opened the door to reveal the corpse of Adrian Francis, his glassy eyes staring in nothingness. His skull was cracked open and his right hand seemed broken. In horror, Shido stepped back, leaving the cabin and running to the others, who were gathered no far away.  
As he arrived beside them, he took a deep breath, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Adrian is dead."


	7. Chapter I - Investigation Part I

**I love your reviews. Whenever I saw I got one I squeal. I just love them. Thank you for liking this story and reviewing.  
**

**By the way, thanks to The Clockwork rabbit to Beta Read the chapters and correct them.**

**Hey! Someone died! Investigation starts! :D**

Reactions were once again various. Ivyan fainted and Usagi fell on her knee, saying an appropriate "Oh my gosh!". Hikari broke down in tears, all while saying "Why did they do this, it wasn't necessary! I though we where going to get out here alive and together!" Momoka knelt beside her to comfort her, tears threatening to pour as well. Liz kept repeating it was impossible like a neverending mantra, while Saseko seemed quite indifferent. Keita and Neru had the same expression on their face: "Dafuq happened?" Shuuya was jumping and shouting she couldn't see, but when Neru moved aside for her to see the only thing she could say was "Oh," her jaw slowly dropping to the floor. Daichi wasn't at all affected, much to his own surprise, and Chitose fulminated. Chiyoko started to seal of the scene, telling everyone to stand back and touch nothing. Ryugo, who seemed quite sickened, approved and suggested that there should be bodyguards at the scene.

"Great idea... Someone might try to get rid of the evidences, and we have to catch the culprit..." reasoned Jin, who was doing everything he could to keep calm.

"We have to start investigating." stated Chiyoko, crossing her arm on her chest.

"But who will be the bodyguards?" asked Keita.

"I would say Ryugo." said Daichi.

"It would be preferable to have two, if one is the killer..." stated Shuuya.

"Then why not Chitose?" suggested Shido.

"I'm gonna fucking kill the murderer!" shouted Chitose, still biting her thumb.

"I'm hungry..." Neru whined, his hands on his growling stomach.

"I think it should be Chitose just to make sure she won't make the decision too fast about who is the culprit, and kill him or her in the process!" said Keita.

Suddenly, the unpleasant voice of Monokuma echoed throughout the room. "_Everyone must gather at the auditorium!"_

"Should Chitose and Ryugo stay here?" wondered Daichi.

"We have to keep the crime scene. Just tell us what he said when you'll be back." Ryugo said.

Everyone agreed before making their way to the auditorium, leaving Ryugo and Chitose behind. Upon arriving, everyone took their seat as Monokuma waited on the podium.

"Where are Chitose and Ryugo?" asked the bear as everyone sat down.

"Watching the crime scene. I'm guessing we're here because of that." stated Jin.

"Upupupu! We got a smart one!" said Monokuma. "I'm going to explain what will happen from here on out! You will have a certain amount of time to investigate before the class trial, in which you will discuss to find the culprit. You will then vote for who you think is the killer. If it is the right culprit, he will be executed-"

"Executed?" asked Liz.

"E-kse-kyu-ssion! Execution! He will be punished to have disturbed the school's peace! He will be executed!"

"What happen if we get the wrong culprit?" Neru asked worringly. For the first time, he was actually paying attention.

"If you pick the wrong culprit, it means that you failed to discover his identity...the culprit will graduate and everyone else will be punished!"

"Nonsense!" Keita said furiously.

"It can't be true!" mumbled Momoka.

"Did someone really killed Adrian?" asked Hikari.

"Yes! And the culprit is one of you! Upupu!"

"Why?" asked Liz. "Why did he had to die?"

"This is madness!" said Jin, shaking his head.

"Nope, this is sparta!" shouted Shuuya, receiving glares. "Sorry..."

"Pasta!" randomly said Neru.

"What the hell?" Keita looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm hungry..." he said, pouting. "And I decided want I want to eat: Pasta!"

"Again? We ate that yesterday!" replied Daichi, shaking his head.

"We need to start investigating now. We need to find out who the culprit is." said Chiyoko, already leaving.

Shido sighed and followed the others, checking his PDA, to see that there was a new tab—the Monokuma files.

_The victim was found in the victim's cabin._

_Time of death was around 8:30 PM_

_Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. The victim also received a broken wrist._

He finally arrived to the crime scene to see Keita explaining everything to Chitose and Ryugo, while Chiyoko was looking at the body. Neru and Shuuya were no where in sight while the others were gathered around or in the cabin.

"Hey, Shido, come look at this!" Daichi exclaimed, waving for the brown-haired boy to come closer.

"It's... blood?" A puddle of dried blood stained the grass near Adrian's cabin. Some bloodstains stretched towards the cabin, as if someone might've dragged a bloody body over there.

"Do you think...that the killer might have killed him here and...moved him to his cabin?" asked Shido, his eyes widening at what might be crucial evidence. Daichi looked back at him, understanding the importance of his question.

"Well, that seems to prove it..."

After talking a little longer, Shido moved into the cabin for more clues. Compared to the amount of blood outside, there were fewer bloodstains darkening the floor, proving the theory that the corpse had been moved.

"Hey, Chiyoko, did you find something?" he asked the girl whom was inspecting the body for quite some time. She was under the surveillance of Chitose, while Ryugo looked at the others.

"Well, I confirmed what was said in the Monokuma's files... A fracture in the skull, a broken wrist...it must means that Adrian tried to defend himself from his aggressor before dying."

"That's...good to know. Do you know what the murder weapon may be?"

"A blunt object, but nothing too big... It wasn't large, but it seemed rather...long."

"Maybe it's an item from the store..."

"Probably."

Afterward she decided to talk to the bodyguards, who had been overlooking the scene ever since they were named for the job.

"Chitose, Ryugo, did you..see anything weird here?" asked Shido, unsure of his question. It was rather strange for him to ask, especially on a murder scene.

"Hmphf. There were some people who seem to over-look the investigation." coldly stated Chitose.

"Or they may be unable to...you know, see the dead body and investigate it. For some, it is unbearable." added Ryugo.

"Yeah that's right...who is it?"

"The dumbass that keeps eating, Shuuya, Liz, Saseko...Hikari and Momoka are just walking around, not really getting close." explained Chitose, leaning against a wall. Shido nodded, mentally taking note to visit each of them.

"Hey, who was the last person to see Adrian?" asked Shido, not to anyone in particular.

"I've seen him going back here with Saseko yesterday...and her cabin is right in front of his. She's probably the last one to have seen him." said Ivyan, before going back to his investigation of a drawer.

Shido nodded before leaving. He had done pretty much everything he needed to there, and now he needed to go check on Shuuya, Neru, Saseko and Liz, re-check the actual crime scene and then check the store, where the weapon could have come from. However hard it may be Shido was convinced that they could pin down the murderer, no matter what.


	8. Chapter I - Investigation Part II

**By the way, this isn't Beta read because I forgot to send it. But the corrections will be done in some time. (I feel like giving too much job to my Beta Redaer...)**

**Anyway, second part of the investigation! This case... I kinda feel like it isn't really good, maybe a bit sloppy? I don't really know and i'm new to write investigations things... But it's only the first, so in my head it's okay. So, sorry if it's not the hardest case ever. (I'm saying that and we don't even get to the Class Trial in the chapter... -.-')**

Seeing Momoka and Hikari near the actual crime scene Shido decided he'll approached them first.  
"Hey. How is it?"  
"Not too good... I mean, what happened was so horrible!" mumbled Momoka, shaking her head while Hikari was on the verge of crying. "Is it really true...that he died here?"  
"Yeah, and the culprit brought him inside his cabin. It's clear to say after looking at these stains..." Shido explained, pointing to the trace of bloodstains.  
"It's horrible..." cried Hikari.  
"Maybe you should go rest a bit. You...you're not really in any shape to investigate such a morbid thing..." suggested Shido The girls nodded and left.  
Tired and slightly depressed due to not finding anything more than useful enough Shido headed towards the market to find Neru and Shuuya talking in the section containing sport equipments, near the ice sports section.  
"Hey Neru! Shuuya!" greeted Shido, arriving beside them.  
"Yo!" answered the blond cheerfully while the illusionist waved.  
"What are you doing here?" asked the brown-haired boy.  
"We thought about searching for the object could be used as the murder weapon. Since it wasn't a knife or anything like that all other potential weapons are here," explained Shuuya.  
"Did you find something? According to Chiyoko it was a blunt object. It's not very big but she said it was long,"  
"Well it might be this hockey stick!" exclaimed Neru, smiling while proudly brandishing a hockey stick.  
"This one? Why?" questioned a confused Shido.  
"Well it fits the description, plus if you look carefully all the hockey sticks supposedly have the same brand," explained Shuuya.  
"What are the differences...?"  
"All the tapes are black on the palette so we can't really see it as it's are also black," she continues, before Neru interrupted her.  
"This stick has white tape! The same tape we found in the store!"  
"We went to check and we found that one of the tapes went missing. The killer must have washed the hockey stick and changed the tape in order to hide the bloodstains on the previous tape," finished Shuuya.  
"Whoever has this tape is linked to the murder, no doubt about it!" stated Neru, happy to have discovered something.  
"Yeah, but who says it wasn't a fabrication default?" asked Shido.  
"Look at the top of the stick; there's tape here but it's black!" shouted Shuuya, annoyed. Neru lent the stick to Shido for a closer look. As the illusionist had said the tape on the top was black, unlike the white tape on the palette.  
"Are you sure that the tape was missing?"  
"Yeah. We asked Monokuma about it and he said that he hadn't touched anything after the murder, meaning he didn't refilled the stock," explained Neru.  
"Well good job! This is an important clue to finding the murderer!" Shido exclaimed as Neru and Shuuya cheered, high five-ing each other. "Well I'll go search for that missing tape,"  
"Good luck!"  
Shido exited the market and remembered that he had to go see Liz and Saseko. Knowing where Saseko's cabin was he went there first.  
Shido knocked on Saseko's door and she opened it. The boy scanned the room to see a bed, a drawer, a door leading to a bathroom, and a desk with a garbage can.  
"Can I enter?" he asked. Saseko nodded and Shido entered the cabin. "Uhm...were you the last person to have seen Adrian? Some of the others said they saw you leave with him towards the cabin..." Saseko's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I last saw him entering his cabin... Ugh! The poor boy! It's tragic..he wasn't a bad guy!" the red-haired said, shaking her head. Shido nodded as he leaned against a wall while looking around. "Did you come here just to ask me that?"  
"No...I'm also here to ask you why you don't investigate with us," replied Shido, shaking his shoulders before accidently kicking the garbage can. "Oops, sorry!"  
Saseko groaned as she picked up the trash and place it back in the bin. There was a broken hairbrush, white tape, a black crumpled blob of some sort and some papers. "I'm not investigating because...I don't know what to do! Besides you seem to do a great job, so...just so I don't get in the way of your investigation I'll stay here,"  
"I guess that's okay...well, I gotta go!" said Shido, smiling as he left in search of Liz. He found her cabin quickly as it was just two cabins beside Saseko's. He knocked on the door and he heard a muffled "I'm coming!".  
The door opened and he entered to see Liz, her eyes puffy and red from crying.  
"Hey...are you okay?" he asked, worried.  
"Y-yeah...it's just...someone died! Someone killed Adrian! It's terrible!" cried Liz who suddenly hugging Shido, hiccuping.  
"I...I know but it'll be okay! I swear I'll get you out of here alive, okay? I'll save everyone who is willing to be saved. I'll do everything I can for us to get out of here alive! Okay?" he said, hugging her back. Before ending the hug he looked right in her eyes.  
"Without killing?"  
"Without killing! We'll get out of here together!"  
"With the others too?"  
"We'll bring everyone!" smiled Shido.  
"Yeah...yeah!"  
"We just need to finish this trial or whatever and stay positive until the day we find a way out. I promise you'll see your family again Liz, but you need to be strong okay?"  
"Be strong...?"  
"Yeah! For your family, for the others, for me, for Adrian...you need to be strong! Alright?"  
"Yeah! I won't give up! We have to keep a positive attitude so we'll find the way out!" cheered Liz, wiping her tears away as Shido's smile grew wider.  
"Be strong, even after all of this ends!"  
"Yeah! You stay strong too!"  
"See? Everything will be fine as long as we have hope!" exclaimed Shido and Liz cheerfully nodded. "Good!"  
"Everyone, please come to the locked cabin. The trial will begin soon!" said Monokuma's unpleasent voice through speakers scattered everywhere.  
"Let's go," Shido replied, lifting his shoulder. Liz smiled and followed him to the locked cabin where everyone else awaited.  
"I'm so nervous..." said Hikari, looking at the floor. "We might die if we accuse the wrong culprit..."  
"That won't happen! We have solid evidence!" responded Neru, sure of himself before they heard a click. The door slowly opened to a red elevator. Taking a deep breath Jin entered, soon followed by the others. When everyone was inside the doors closed and the elevator started it's descent. Shido looked around, noticing the nervous, worried, and anxious faces around him. But he didn't worry. He knew that the culprit will be found, much to his surprise.


	9. Chapter I - Class Trial

**This morning after updating I noticed I had 8 chapters posted and worried a lot before I realized I had 7 other not posted chapter. I'm dumb.**

The elevator's door opened on a large room occupied by a circle of podiums with strange devices on top of them. A huge chair made with red velvet stood behind the circle. A frame containing a picture of Adrian with an X barring it occupied one of the podiums, and the others had names written on top of the strange devices. Everyone took their place, awaiting for something that appeared far too soon...  
"Upupu! Let me explain the rules! You will hold discussions to find the culprit. When you decide who the murderer of Adrian Francis is you will choose the name of this person on the devices in front of you. If the right culprit is chosen only him or her will be execute. If it is the wrong person everyone else will be execute and the culprit will graduate, freeeeee and cleeeeaaaar! Now let's start the first trial!" shouted Monokuma, his annoying voice resonating in the room.  
"The victim was Adrian Francis, Super High School Level Stealth Expert," began Jin.  
"He was murdered inside his cabin..." began Momoka. But before she can finish what she had to say, Daichi cut her off.  
"Wrong! He was killed outside his cabin and then dragged inside!"  
"How can you be sure of that?" asked Liz, confused.  
"There was a large amount of dried blood in the grass near his cabin. We noticed that bloodstains were smudged in the direction of the cabin, showing he had been dragged on the floor inside," explained Usagi.  
"It's true. With the injury he had, the cabin's floor should have have a large amount of blood splattered on it but only a short amount was found as opposed to the amount found outside," added Ryugo.  
"We also knew that he tried to fight back, breaking his wrist in the process," muttered Hikari.  
"The last person seen with him was Saseko at around 8:30 PM!" continued Ivyan.  
"The last time I saw him he was entering his cabin," replied Saseko. "The poor boy...beaten to death with a hockey stick!"  
"Waaaaaaaaaaait!" exclaimed Neru, waving his hand while shaking his head. "How do you know it was a hockey stick? Shuuya and I were the only ones who knew about the hockey stick and we only other person who should know is Shido... So how do you know?"  
"Did you anyone else about it?" asked Shuuya, staring right into Shido's eyes.  
"No, I didn't tell anyone else about this..." answered the brown-haired boy, confused. How could Saseko have known?  
"What was the proof that it was a hockey stick?" asked Chiyoko, frowning.  
"The tape used to cover the palette is different from the other from the same brand as it was white instead black. Also the tape on the top of the stick was black, not white! Therefore, it can't really be a fabrication default!" explained Shuuya, febrile, proud of her's and Neru's discovery.  
"Not to mention some white tape disappeared from the stock!" finished Neru, also proud. "The culprit obviously washed the hockey stick and then replaced the black tape with white tape since he couldn't find any in black. He must have had to change it because the black tape had bloodstains on it!"  
Everyone looked surprise at the declaration. It's true that the duo had stayed in the market during the investigation and the only one who went to them was him... So why did Saseko know as well?  
"What about the white tape that Neru and Shuuya talked about?" began Keita, frowning.  
"Did someone see anyone taking one?" Chitose finished the question, suspiciously looking at everyone.  
"When I want to check on Saseko, I accidently kicked her garbage can...and there was some white tape inside it!" exclaimed Shido, a scenario forming in his mind.  
"There was also a broken hairbrush! I tried to repair it with the tape, but I wasn't able to," replied Saseko.  
"There was only one roll of tape taken from the stock!" remembered Shuuya, suspiciously looking at the red-haired girl.  
"Why are you trying to accuse me? Where is the evidence?"  
"You didn't even participate in the investigation, you whore! You're the fucking culprit; everything points towards you!" yelled Chitose, even angrier than Saseko. "You killed Adrian Francis! Confess!"  
"I didn't!"  
"You were the last one with him!" remembered Ivyan while everyone nodded.  
"I was the last to come back, along with Shuuya. We were the only ones left and... I remember that you were talking to him! Then.. I entered my cabin." said Neru.  
"Hey! That's true! I joked that Saseko wanted to have a companion to sleep..." added Shuuya.  
"This is what happened: Saseko and Adrian came back to the cabin together. Saseko held him back until everyone went into their cabin. She probably told him she would be back and went to get the hockey stick." began Jin, crossing his arms.  
"Then she beat him to death with it. He tried to resist, resulting in his broken wrist. She then cracked his skull open with many hits." continued Shido.  
"Afterwards she cleaned the hockey stick, replacing the bloodstained black tape with a white one and then returned the stick to its previous location before going back to her cabin," finished Neru.  
"Did you decided who the culprit is?" asked Monokuma, eagerly waiting for an answer.  
"Yeah!" said Chitose, pointing to Saseko. "It's her!"  
"You're making a great mistake!" shouted Saseko, "I ain't the killer! This is nonsense!"  
"Weren't you the one who said that you would win this game, no matter what?" wondered Daichi.  
"Pick your choice!" said Monobear, as the devices turned on.  
The face of everyone with their name beside were shown on the device, Adrian's barred by a solid red X. Taking a deep breath Shido clicked onto Saseko's picture. The screen turned black again. When everyone voted a slot machine appeared, rolling. Each line stopped and showed an anime-like picture of Saseko.  
"W-what?" said the red-head, looking horrified.  
"You guys are right! The person who killed Adrian Francis was... Saseko Zurui!"  
"N-no!" Panicking, Saseko looked around as every single person looked at her with horrified face.  
"You killed Adrian..." whispered Hikari, cut short by a shouting Chitose.  
"Now you'll die!"  
Reflecting upon Chitose's words a chain appeared, winding around her neck and pulling her through double doors. She was chained to a bed, binding her arms and legs in a spread eagle position. Multiple syringes full of a purple liquid fell from the ceiling stabbing Saseko, who screamed in pain. Something left unseen to the audience pushes into the syringes, injecting the liquid into Saseko, causing her to scream even more. The pain was unbearable as the unknown liquid burned away her internal organs. After what felt like hours she suddenly stopped screaming, signaling her death.


	10. Chapter I - Bonus

**Here is a bonus containing free events of the deceased characters and the execution Adrian would have get if he would had been a culprit. I'll do that after each class trial/execution. Hope you like it!**

Saseko Free Time Event  
"Hey, Saseko-tama, can you tell me why you are..in the prostitution business?" asked Shuuya, scratching her head.  
"Why not...my parents were killed in an accident...some idiot made a mistake and that mistake led to my parents' death. But this person...never owned up to it. So in order to survive and get money to pay my house, my meals, my education and others...I had to take up prostitution. I discovered that I was talented in that matter. I always had enough money because of that talent...the talent which brought me here," explained Saseko.  
"Oh...may I ask how they died and...what that error was?"  
"It's a car accident. The light turned green on my parents' side, but some asshole decided to pass through when it was red...that's what killed my parents..."  
_A young Saseko sat in the back of a old car. Both of her parents sat in the front, chatting as the light turned green. The car advanced on the road but another car, bigger and newer, struck the passenger side with brute force, crushing the vehicle. On the impact, Saseko hit her head on the seat in front of her and fell unconscious._  
_When she woke up she saw the corpses of both her parents who died upon impact. The car had crashed into a electricity pole, and another car clung to the other side. She heard someone from afar tell her she was lucky to have survived as the car was struck on both sides. Her head pained her greatly and the person continued, explaining that the damages were mostly done to the front of the car and was the reason she survived while her parents died. Focusing her attention to her semi-blurred surroundings Saseko noticed a family of three sitting on the ground, covered by a blanket. Two adults with a young, little boy with reddish-brown hair and grey-brown eyes. A kid whose parents, whom caused the accident, were still alive when hers were dead. Her parents died because of their mistake. Saseko shook her head, getting rid of the unwanted flashback. "Anyway, I'll be going now,"_

* * *

Adrian's Free Time Event  
"Hey, Chitose, you should lit up! You're taking things way too seriously!" said Adrian as the girl groaned.  
"You shouldn't bother her too much: you'll get killed otherwise!" warned Keita, smiling. "Worse case scenario is that you'll get crossdressed!"  
"I don't believe you!" responded the reddish brown-haired boy.  
"Wanna bet?" asked Chitose, an evil grin forming on her lips.

* * *

Moments later, Keita exploded from laughter at the sight of Adrian. The boy was wearing a puffy, pink dress while he had an enormous bow of the same color in his hair.  
"I told ya dude!" laughed Keita, rolling on the floor.  
"It's not funny!" yelled Adrian.

* * *

Infiltration Dead End  
Adrian's execution  
Adrian was put into a ventilation conduit and is told to find the exited. Adrian advanced forward in the tight space, his claustrophobia getting the best of him. As he panic he noticed that the conduit's wall was shutting on him, causing the room to shrink. He began to hyperventilate as the wall continued to crush him. He screamed in pain as his bones began to crack, an agonizing scream which ended as the walls touched each other. Adrian had disappeared, leaving a crushed mass of undistinguable materials.


	11. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part I

**Sorry, I forgot to update yesterday. But here it is.**

Shido looked at the morbid decore in front of him as the fence opened, horrified at the sight. Saseko was chained to a bedwith many syringes piercing her body, her eyes opened while the pain she endure still reflected into them and on her crisped face. A Monokuma with syringes covering his body held a sign on which was written 'Bed Torment'.  
The brown-haired boy looked at Liz who was clenching her chest. "Liz?" He ran to her, noticing her eyes full of fright. It must be a panic attack, he thought as looked around to see if everyone else was fine.  
Momoka was puking in a corner while Ryugo seemed sickened. Chiyoko was greatly disturbed as was Jin. Chitose was smiling in a 'She deserved it!' way, and Keita seemed quite unfazed, probably thinking the same as Chitose. Shuuya was frowning, looking disturbed as well while Neru had wide eyes filled in disbelief. Daichi was obviously horrified, mumbling under his breath about why did Adrian and Saseko die and why they were obligated to play such an horrid 'game'. Ivyan was scared as fuck, mumbling to himself, "Everyone here is crazy..."  
Usagi had her head hung low as she muttered, "It must be a nightmare..." before repeating "oh god" again and again.  
"Let's just...get out of here," suggested Jin and everyone went back to the elevator, Ivyan being the first to step in.  
"We have to talk about this...and take certain measures so this won't happen again," stated Ryugo who was staring at the floor. Everyone approved though none were tempted to talk about it. It was a necessity, and they knew it.  
So when the elevator reached the top everyone quietly walked toward the cafeteria, sitting in random chairs. It was completely silent with a morose atmosphere. Even Neru who would normally rush to the kitchen regardless sat down on a chair, his head buried in his palm.  
"We have to...take further measures," began Ryugo, breaking the morbid silence.  
"We shouldn't walk around in the night...and we should lock the market somehow to make sure nobody gets a potential weapon," said Jin, scratching his head.  
"Yeah...anything else?" Keita asked, but no answer came.  
"We should all go rest for now..." suggested Ivyan and everyone agreed. They all set off to their cabin as the Night Time announcement echoed through the camp.  
Shido followed the others wondering why this had happened. Why did someone obligate them to do such things? Who was pulling the strings?  
Shido woke up as usual, dressing up and brushing his teeth before leaving for the cafeteria. Along the way he noticed that one of the locked gates was opened, showing more cabins. Shaking his head he decided to speak with the others and have breakfast before doing anything.  
Only a few others were present, excluding Neru. With the blond's lack of presence there was no delicious breakfast resting upon the table. Sighing, Shido went into the kitchen and took two toasts full of Nutella to eat. Coming back into the cafeteria he noticed the blond entering, black circles forming under his eyes.  
"Sorry I didn't made breakfast...I woke up later than expected..."  
"It doesn't look like you were asleep..." pointed out Keita.  
"I...kept waking up every few minutes. I finally fell asleep at around 6:00 PM... My nightmares have gotten worse..." he mumbled, falling on a chair. "I can't fall asleep..."  
"Nightmares?" whispered Shido, staring at Neru, whose head slammed the table.  
"I need to sleep but I caaaan't..." whined the green-eyed boy.  
"Then go back to sleep!" harshly responded Chitose, glaring at him.  
"But I can't fall asleep! I'm gonna die!" Neru continued to whine, waving his arms around before pouting and turning his back on Chitose.  
Shaking his head at Neru's rather childish behavior Shido looked around to see that only Chitose, Keita, Neru, him, Jin, Ryugo, Chiyoko and Daichi were in the room. Eight present... Fourteen left as two were now...dead.  
Moments later the door opened on a small group consisting of Liz, Usagi, Shuuya, Hikari and Momoka. Ivyan soon followed, looking as tired and exhausted as the others. A heavy silence fell upon them as no one dared to talk a single word.  
"As I said yesterday...we have to create more countermeasures," said Ryugo, breaking the heavy silence.  
"The rules we decided on were that we can't leave our cabin at Night Time. We also have to find a way to lock the market where possible weapons are located. We also should check everyone's cabins just to be sure no one has something that can be used as a weapons," stated Jin, coming back on the previous statement.  
"We discovered that a gate was opened, too!" Usagi exclaimed, biting her lower lip.  
"It's true... I've seen it this morning when I was coming here," Ivyan added.  
"Some of us should go check it out while the rest take care of the market closure and the cabin inspection," said Daichi.  
"Who's going to do it?" asked Momoka, her round eyes scanning the room.  
"I'll look through the girls' cabin, along with another girl. Two of you guys should take care of the boys' cabin, while another two should inspect the remaining buildings to make sure no one hid any weapons there. Someone else could go look for a solution to lock the market," suggested Chiyoko.  
"I'll go with you!" stated Liz, pumping her fist.  
"I'll check the boys' cabin," proposed Jin, a small smile adorning his features.  
"I'll help you with that," said Ryugo as Jin nodded.  
"Me and Chitose will take care of the rest of the cabins," continued Keita, raising his hand.  
"I'll go search for a way to lock the market then!" Daichi said with a heartwarming smile.  
"I'll help you!" proposed Shido, smiling as well.  
"Well, that's settled...I guess that means the rest of you can explore!" finished Shuuya, pumping her fist. Everyone agreed, and once they had breakfast everyone left with their goals set in mind.  
Shido left with Daichi and headed towards the market. Looking carefully the two noticed that the door had no means of locking itself, the doors baring only a pair of handles.  
"Maybe we could tie a rope or a chain in the handles to lock it!" suggested Daichi, inspecting said handles.  
"We just need to find some..." sighed Shido.  
"I've seen some big padlock in the back. Maybe you'll find some chains near them," Daichi replied and the brown-haired boy left to check it out. As Daichi said huge padlockes were stored in the back of the market. Taking one of them with its respective key, Shido took a deep breath. It was rather heavy, but it would do the job...they only needed chains now. Chains in which he found besides a stack of hammers, screwdrivers and things of the like were also huge, fitting the the enormous padlock. The boy tried lifting them in vain. With a sigh, he decided to drag them across the floor toward the entrance.  
"There! We can lock it that way!" cheered Daichi, staring at the market's door. The huge chain was passed under and through the handles, a enormous padlock locking the two ends of the chain together. "Nobody can enter now!"  
"Where should we hide the key, though?" wondered Shido, looking at the large key in his hand.  
"The auditorium! It closes at night so no one can take it until morning!"  
"Great idea! Let's hide it there!" The boys set off towards the auditorium and hid the key under the podium.  
"I guess we can go explore now!" happily shouted Daichi, grinning.  
"Yup! Well, see ya!"  
"See ya!" answered the green-eyed boy, taking a different route than Shido.


	12. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part II

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday, I was watching Toy Story 2. I love this movie, it's really good (and yeah, I do like watching old movies for kids!) **

Many wooden cabins were scattered here and there in the new part of the camp, adding up to five in total. Ivyan, Hikari and Momoka were talking on one of the stone paths, and he figured the others who set off to explore were probably in the cabins.  
Shido then headed toward the duo outside, greeting them.  
"Did you find something to lock the market?" asked Ivyan.  
"Yeah, big chains and a padlock. We hid the key in the auditorium since it closes at night." explained Shido.  
"That's good to know..." whispered Momoka, as Hikari nodded.  
"Yeah, it's relieving!"  
"Did you visit the cabins?" wondered Shido, curious.  
"Some of them," answered Momoka.  
"What's inside?"  
"We won't ruin the surprise!" responded Hikari with a cute smile.  
"Alright, then I'll go check myself!" replied the brown-haired boy, smiling. "See ya!"  
"Do you think Monokuma wants us to listen to a movie?" asked Shido, looking at the gigantic screen in front of rows and rows of chairs.  
"But what kind of movie?" whispered Usagi with worry in her eyes. She frowned at the thought of something frightening.  
"It won't be an agreeable movie, that's for sure. Well, I'll be going."  
"Wait! Can I go with you? I don't want to be alone..." asked the black-haired girl, biting her lower lip.  
"Sure! No one should wander alone," smiled Shido, leaving for another cabin as Usagi followed closely behind.  
Shido sighed at the similarity of all the cabins: there were only a few differences to distinguish one from the other.  
Entering the second cabin he saw a dart board game pinned to the wall, a pool table occupying the center of the room, a chess game laying on a low table along with piles of cards, an Uno game, and another board game. There was also a ping-pong table in the back.  
"It's..as if this part of the camp was only for entertainement..." whispered Usagi, walking toward the low table to pick a monopoly game piece.  
"Yeah...but why is it here?" wondered Shido, frowning. "The guy controlling Monokuma obviously wants us to kill each other...so why give us entertainement?"  
"Maybe...he's hiding something behind all these...'gifts'. Do you really think there's someone behind Monokuma?"  
"Obviously! It's some kind of robot: someone must be controlling it from afar!"  
"And if Monokuma had a artificial intelligence?"  
The boy's eyes widened at this revelation. He never had thought that this robot bear could act on his own...but was it really possible? For something to be so developed to the point of acting on its own? Even so, someone must have created that thing...  
"Let's just go check the other cabins. We'll talk about it with the others later."  
Usagi nodded as she followed Shido out of the cabin and towards another. This one was larger like the two other buildings. Pushing the double doors open they met a sight they didn't expect to see: a large arena was hidden inside the cabin. A large oval of ice was entoured by many benches, and two hockey nets were at equal distance on the ice as paint formed circles and lines of a different color on the frozen water. A small cabin with large windows showed a device used to control the lighting and music. Speakers hung from the ceiling, restricted by large iron ropes. Momoka was in the center of the skating rink, happily bouncing around as she spoke to Hikari.  
"Hey Shido! Usagi!" she happily greeted them, clapping in her hands with a hige smile adorning her face.  
"Hello, Momoka, Hikari! I guess you're really happy about arena...you're Super High School Level Figure Skater, after all!" Usagi said with a smile, reminding Shido of Momoka's talent.  
"Oh, I am, and there are some ice skates in the store, so I can skate here whenever I want! It's wonderful!" exclaimed the girl, her eyes sparkling with happiness and joy. "Oh, and Hikari also knew how to figure skate as well! We could do a competition and maybe teach everyone how to skate!"  
"You would beat me without a lot of trouble, Momoka-chan..." smiled Hikari, obviously also happy.  
"Well you can go search the for ice skates in the market I guess... The key's under the podium in the auditorium," Shido explained. His mood had improved after had seen them so happy.  
"Have fun!" shouted Usagi as they left. "Say Shido-kun, do you think that the other cabins contain similar things?" the black-haired girl wondered, staring at the building they were about to enter.  
"Probably. They are very similar!" answer the boy as he opened the doors.  
Once again they were surprised: a pool occupied a majority of the place while a jacuzzi and a sauna occupied the spot on the left.  
"Wasn't there a couple of swimsuits in the market?" asked Usagi, staring at the jacuzzi.  
"Most likely..." answered Shido, astonished. They had an interior pool, jacuzzi and sauna, plus an interior arena...now he couldn't wait to see the last cabin! Even though...why did they have something to amuse themselves with if they were supposed to kill each other to get out? All these things...are tempting them to stay. "Let's check the last!"  
Usagi happily nodded and they left toward said cabin, which also had big double doors. Pushing them, they met the sight of Neru and Shuuya fighting each other on an indoor soccer field.  
"What's happening?" Usagi asked, running towards the duo.  
"We were playing soccer for a bit...and Shuuya keeps cheating!" Neru whined, pouting.  
"Pfffff! I have an amazing talent. I just had to use it!" Shuuya replied with a smirk, kicking the ball into the net.  
"What did she do?" asked Shido, curious.  
"She makes illusions...so I think she's somewhere else, but she's right in front of the goal...or that one time, she made it as if she didn't have the ball and we'd lost it, but she had it and made another goal! It's unfair!"  
"You think it's fair for me? You run too fucking fast, Neru-pyon! It's hard to catch up! You're also a pro at avoiding things and all it's because of parkour! It isn't fair for me either!" replied a frowning Shuuya, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.  
"You're acting like children!" Usagi laughed, smiling. "Can we play?"  
"I take Shido!" shouted Shuuya, grabbing the boy's arm and bringing him on her side of the field, while Usagi and Neru stayed on the other. "We'll win!"  
"Stop dreaming!" responded Neru, grinning while stucking his tongue at the illusionist, who suddenly disappeared. "This isn't fair!" cried the blond, as the ball also disappeared from sight, reappearing in the other team's net. "You can't do that! You can't become invisible on the field!" continued the boy, shouting.  
"Whyyyyy?" whined the white-haired girl, pouting.  
"First, it isn't fair for us! We can't see you nor the ball! Second, we could bump into you by accident since we can't see you!"  
Both Usagi and Shido were laughing at their childhood spat. It would be fun living here with all these entertainments. But the question remained: why bother giving them such things if the puppetmaster wanted them to kill each other?


	13. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part III

**Weee! Hello! I'm happy because my dad found a cute little kitten and he is in my room right now! We thought of taking him into a little cabin where we have others cats but the female just growled and hissed after him so he's in our house. And I got scared by a skunk who passed near me, then near my cat. I was sure it would pee on my cat, but it didn't. But anyway, I'm super duper happy because I have a cute little kitten in my bedroom. Anyway... New chapter. The visit is over, but what does Monokuma hides behind all these entertainments? :P**

Everyone decided to return to the cafeteria and they were greeted with plates of fresh macaroni. Shido was exhausted after the soccer game with Usagi, Shuuya and Neru. The earlier players were constantly complaining about unfairness that the opposing team caused, and it continued throughout the entire game. Nonetheless it had been fun, driving his thoughts away from the deaths of his two comrades. But those thoughts came back in the end, and they continued to plague him to no ends.  
"I'm so happy! There's a cinema, a pool with a jacuzzi and sauna, a soccer field and most importantly an arena!" exclaimed Momoka, whose happiness has yet to disappear.  
"Why put them here though? I mean...the guy behind all this wants us to kill each other, so why give us something to entertain us while we're here? It's the opposite of what he's trying do," stated Ryugo, shaking his head.  
"Yeah...it's kind of strange," approved Hikari. Suddenly the speaker beside her blared Monokuma's annoying voice.  
"Everyone must gather at the cinema!"  
Shido let out a sigh as he followed the others towards the cinema.  
"What will it be this time?" Usagi wondered, clearly worried.  
"A movie! It'll be a movie!" exclaimed Shuuya, happily bouncing towards the cabin.  
"What kind of movie is what's worrying..." Jin muttered, a serious look plastered on his face.  
"Let's just hope it won't be too bad..." Daichi replied with a frown.  
They soon arrived at the cinema, taking their seats as the screen lit up and the lights dimmed. A monochromic countdown starting by five began like it had in the old movies. The numbers passed as everyone anxiously waited, wondering what they will see. It was a movie from Monokuma and they knew that anything from that bear was bad news.  
As the countdown disappeared Monokuma appeared on the screen.  
"Today I'll give you the 'motive' for our next villain; on the table near you there will be fourteen envelopes, each with your names. Inside each each envelope...are your deepest secrets and shameful pasts!" laughed the Monokuma on the screen. Shido tilted his head in confusion. Their deepest secrets?What was he hiding behind this masquerade? "Here's what I'll do if another murder isn't committed! I'll broadcast them worldwide on television! Soon the world will know your deepest secrets!" the bear continued, a sinister laugh following.  
"What is he talking about? How does he know such things?" wondered Momoka, panicking. "It's impossible!"  
Their deepest secret... Shido looked around to see the variegating range of expressions. Some where unfazed, others were panicking and some seemed confused. Shido was in the last category; Monokuma had been hiding this 'motive' behind all the entertainments he had given them. But it couldn't be that bad, right? It's not like someone would kill someone else because of a petty secret...right?  
Shido's eyes widened as he realized he knew pretty much nothing about anyone's past. The closest he ever got to someone's past was knowing that Neru kept forgettting his own. Someone may have killed another person, and another may have done some atrocities. But he wouldn't know. He couldn't know even if everyone seemed normal, not prompted to kill. It didn't mean they hadn't did something atrocious. It was like Saseko: never would Shido have thought that she would kill Adrian, nor did he predict for her to get killed in such a brutal manner afterward. He didn't even knew if Chitose and Keita were from the same family or simply childhood friends like Neru and Shuuya!  
"Now let's get moving! Don't forget: only take your own otherwise you'll be punished!" Monokuma concluded before the screen went black and the light turned on.  
They all hurried to said table, taking the sheet out to read their 'deepest secret'.  
"So, this is my deepest secret?" asked Neru, smiling as he read his paper. "I'm pathetic!" he laughed.  
"What?" Shido looked at him with wide eyes. Did that guy really forgot his deepest secret?  
Neru turned his paper toward Shido so he could read. "Slept with his triceratops plushie till fourteen years old and still has it, bringing it with him! I don't remember ever sleeping with it but that doesn't surprise me. I keep forgettting my childhood. But it's true that I still have it! It's inside my cabin!" smiled the blond, who wasn't ashamed at all unlike Shido. Never would he had admit having such a thing!  
Sighing, he looked at his own paper to read 'Had an imaginary friend named Mamoru until twelve years old' Not necessarily something to be proud of.  
Shido then looked around to see the diverse reactions: Shuuya, Neru, Chitose and Keita seemed amused while Liz, Usagi, Ivyan, Chiyoko and Hikari seemed ashamed. Momoka was livid while Ryugo seemed tense. Daichi on the other hand seemed confused.  
"You know what? We should all tell our secret! But we can't judge the other! If we do that we won't have to kill anyone!" exclaimed Shuuya, brandishing her paper.  
"I played with barbies until twelve years old," said Chitose, lifting her shoulders.  
"Yeah, I remember. You kept beheading them and dismembering them!" laughed Keita.  
"I also remember the time I was crossdressing you!"  
"THAT WAS NOT FUN AT ALL!"  
"What's yours, Shido-tan?" asked Shuuya, smiling as Keita and Chitose engaged in a verbal fight.  
"Ah! Uhm...I had an imaginary friend until I turned twelve," he mumbled, blushing.  
"Hey! It's similar to mine! I had a bunny plushie called Mitsuru! I talked to him like if he was a human being, bringing him everywhere with me. I even reserved a place for him in restaurant! People kept saying I had schizophrenia!" laughed Shuuya, grinning ear-to-ear. "Chiyoko-taaaaan! What's yours?"  
"I... have a phobia of knives..." the blonde girl whispered, ashamed.  
"You? A part-time detective and mystery writer, afraid of knives?" asked Neru in disbelief.  
"I know! Shuuya said nobody will judge!"  
"Sorry..."  
"I brought my cousin to Homecoming in my freshman year and pretended he was my boyfriend..." admitted Liz, scratching her head.  
"Did you haveto kiss him?" wondered Chitose, a small smile adorning her face.  
"Y-yeah...hey don't laugh, you toaster fucker!"  
"How dare you call me like that you bitch?"  
A fight start between the two girls, and Keita and Neru tried to calm them down.  
"Ooookay! Hikari-chi, what's yours?" wondered Shuuya, smiling.  
"I accidently set my home village on fire on Christmas eve..." answered a blushing Hikari.  
"Didn't see that one coming. Anyway, Usagi-chiiiiiiii! Tell me what's yours!"  
"Uhm... I... mademyselfthrowupwhenIwasinmiddleschool. What's yours Jin?" the black-haired girl answered quickly before sending the attention on someone else.  
"I'm an...automatonophobiac,"  
"What's that?"  
"Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues, anything falsly representing a sentient being," explained Jin, quite ashamed.  
"That's why you keep freaking out every time time you see Monokuma, even if you try to hide it... Then Ryugo-pon, what's yours?" Shuuya's stare shifted on said boy, who held his head low.  
"I'm terrified of Jazz music... I really hate that. Linked to bad memories..." answered Ryugo, looking away.  
"Ah...okay then! Daichi, what's yours?"  
"I.. don't know... I don't even know if it's true or if that toy's just using my amnesia to say anything... So I would prefer to be sure of it's veracity before saying it,"  
"Alright then! Ivyan, what's yours?" asked Shuuya, turning to face said boy.  
"I'm... scared of the dark..." answered the white-haired boy, ashamed. "I sleep with a night light..."  
"Don't worry, I use one too! Even thought I'm not really scared of dark...I just feel uneasy. Anyway ast one, Momoka!" cheered Shuuya, smiling and clapping her hands.  
"Oh...I just...I just have a phobia of birds. They scare me shitless!" faintly answered Momoka, a fake smile adorning her lips and her eyes devoid of any emotion.  
"Everybody said their secret! Take that, Monokuma!" Shuuya shouted while Keita, Neru, Liz and Usagi cheered.


	14. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part IV

**_New chappy! :3 Thanks for the reviews, by the way! I love seeing your theories about what's going to happen and all! :3_**

_"It's Night Time, bastard! Let's rest to do our best tomorrow!" _annonced Monokuma as everyone went to sleep. Shido happily did so, reassured. Even though the bear tried to convince them to kill someone else by using their 'deepest secret', it didn't worked. Everyone was willing to admit theirs, how much difficult it could sleep without being scared this night.

* * *

Neru woke up in a spurt, sitting in his bed, looking at his alarm clock. 2:00 AM. He sighed, landing back on his back. He had woke up because of another nightmare. He was sick of them, and because of them, he could never go back to sleep, unless he changed his mind. Taking his triceratops plushie on his desk, he hugged it close, sighing once again. His nightmares appeared more often since the death of Saseko and Adrian, along with getting worse. looking once again at the clock, he wondered if he should go see Shuuya. She had tell him he could come talk to here anytime, whenever he wanted to... But did that included 2:00 AM? Maybe he should try to sleep first...

After 5 minutes to roll on a side to another, the blond decided to visit the illusionist, ready to brave her wrath. Putting his shoes on along with socks, he left to Shuuya's cabin, bringing his plushie. He knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before it opened.

"Neru? What are you doing? It's two AM! Wait, is that a triceratops plushie?" said the illusionist, her eyes widening.

"Can I enter?" asked the blond, looking away.

"Yeah sure... Why are you here?"

"I had a nightmare and I can't fall asleep..."

"Hey, Neru, was your secret really what you said or the fact you have a nightmare disorder?"

"It was written both." answered Neru, his head hung low. The girl sighed, patting a place next to her on her bed, for him to sit down, which he did, hugging his plush.

"Well... It's not really important. How is he called?" replied Shuuya, pointing to the triceratops plush.

"Roro." responded the boy, hugging his green toy tighter.

Shhuya smiled, shaking her head. "You were a little kid when you named him, right?"

"Yeah. I was told it was the first word I ever said."

"You have it from a long time ago... But it still look new..."

"I probably lost a previous Roro and they bought me a new one!"

"Surely! Will you be okay, Neru-pyon?"

"Y-yeah... But I... Don't want to sleep alone... Otherwise, he'll... kill me... I have a really bad feeling..." whispered the blond.

"Fine... You can stay here."

"Huuuh? Really?"

"You sleep on the floor."

"Aaaaaw! But Shuu-"

"Either that or Mister the dude catch you!" joked Shuuya, who regret it as she saw Neru's horrified face.

"I'LL SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

"Neru, it was a joke! I'm sorry! Whoever scares you in your nightmares isn't here, and he won't get you!" sweetly said the illusionist, taking the boy's hands.

"Yeah... Yeah." answered the boy, on the verge of crying. Shuuya sighed, hugging the boy.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from him, whoever he is. I'll kick him where the sun doesn't shine, okay?"

"Isn't it supposed to be 'Kicked in the butt?'"

"Not with me! Don't worry, I won't let him catch you... Let's just sleep now, okay?"

The boy nodded and they prepared an improvised bed on the floor before slipping under their respective blankets.

"Thanks, Shuuya-chan. It's really sweet of you."

"Raaah! It's nothing! Let's just sleep now! I'm tired!"

"Uh-huh! Let's sleep!...I'm hungry."

"Neru!"

"Sorryyyyyyy!"

"Just stop talking!"

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry and sleep, goddammit!"

"Sorry..."

"Ugh!"

"I'm sorry, Shuuya!"

"Ugh, I'll kill you if you say it one more time!"

"...Sorry."

"Arrrrgh!"

* * *

"DAFUQ?"

Shido woke up at the sound of someone shouting. He quickly put socks and shoes on, heading toward the voice, to see Neru, his eyes wide open, in front of his door, Shuuya beside him.

"What happened?" asked the illusionist, frowning.

"My room!" whined the blond, who was holding a triceratops plushie.

Shido arrived beside them as many got out of their cabins. Then, the brown-haired boy took a look in Neru's room to see a total mess. The bed upturned, the legs in the air. Drawers were out of the desk, their contents spilled around the room. The shower's curtain was ripped while the matress was tore open, like the pillow. Everything was destructed, few items still intact.

"Who did that to my room?" whined Neru, clutching his head between his hands.

"How could that have happened?" muttered Jin, deeply confused. "Weren't you in your room? You're still in pajamas!"

"Well... I wasn't..."

"Why?"

"Can I go eat before?"

"Ugh, fine!"

* * *

Everyone was now in the cafeteria, awaiting some xplanation from Neru, who was happily eating some waffles he made.

"Can we know now?" asked Ryugo, quite rudely, while Neru's eyes widened.

"I... Shuuya, can you tell it?"

"Yeah, sure. Neru came to my cabin after having a nightmare. He has a nightmare disorder, so his nightmares are extremely vivid and realist. As he wasn't capable to go back to sleep, he came to talk to me, as I told him he could come speak to me anytime. After that, he told me he had a really bad feeling, so I let him sleep on the floor. When he got back to his cabin to get changed, the morning, he discovered his room was a total mess. Tada!" explained the illusionist, smiling.

"Do you think... Someone tried to kill him in his sleep?" asked Usagi, frowning.

"Probably... Neru is kinda an easy target." answered Chitose, crossing her arms.

"Hey" protested the blond, but didn't add anything.

"Then, who was it? Everyone told their secret yesterday, right?" wondered Hikari, frightened.

"Yeah... No one lied, huh?" worringly asked Liz, looking at her peers.

"I neglected to say I had a nightmare disorder. I just... dislike talking about it..." replied Neru, raising his hand.

"Someone else neglected to say something?" rudely asked Ryugo and everybody shook their head in a no.

"I'll go check the room for hints..." sighed Chiyoko, standing up.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" shouted Neru, running after the blond.

"I'll come as well." stated Jin, following.

The trio left, the others continuing to eat. Shido took a look around, staring at his comrades. Did someone lied about their secrets? It was more than probable... But why? And what kind of secret was he or she hiding?


	15. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part V

**Another chappy for today! Yay! **

Shido ate some waffles, thinking about what he could do. He would surely take a tour in all the cabins of the entertainment side of the camp, but where to begin?

The boy looked around, noticing that only Momoka, Hikari, Daichi and Ivyan were still there, the others gone. Momoka seemed tensed and tired, as she hadn't sleep. She nervously shot look around her as Hikari was talking. Daichi had managed to make the quiet Ivyan talk and they were in deep conversation. Finishing his waffles, Shido stood up, bringing his plate to the washing machine before leaving.

He entered the cabin containg the board game to see Keita, Chitose, Shuuya and Ryugo playing darts. Obviously, Chitose was leading, followed by Ryugo. The losing one was surprinsingly Keita, while Shuuya used time to time of her illusions to blurry Chitose's vision, giving more chances to her opponents. Shido looked a bit, but grew bored, deciding to search for Liz and Usagi.

Without surprised, Shido found both girls in the jacuzzi, chatting about girly things. The boy obviously left them to their jacuzzi.

"Hey Shido!" shouted Daichi, who was accompanied by Ivyan, Momoka and Hikari. "We're going to the arena, want to come with us?"

"Ah... I... Don't really know how to skate..." nervously admitted Shido, scratching his head.

"We can learn you!" proposed Hikari, smiling.

"I'll be a burden!" responded to boy, uncomfortable.

"Nah, it'll be fun!" replied Momoka, a fake happiness tainting her words. She seemed tired and crisped, like if someone would come out of a bush and kill her.

"Alright then..." answered the boy, dragged by Daichi to the arena.

* * *

"First, you need to find your balance." explained Hikari, helping him stabilizing himself on his skates, on the ice, while holding one of his hands.

"Just like that! After, you push the ice with your skate blade, like this." continued Momoka, showing the right way to do it.

Shido took a deep breath, trying to imitate Momoka, to fail and fall on the hard ice.

"Maybe he should have a chair, to help pratice. Kids often use one when they begin to learn!" proposed Daichi, somehow stabbing Shido's pride.

"I don't need it!" harshly replied this one, trying to get up, to immediately fell back.

"A chair is a reallu useful object in the learning of the art of ice skating, for beginners. How much it hurts your pride, you should have it. No long after, you'll be able to skate without it, I swear!" smiled Hikari and Shido nodded, accepting her hand.

"Go get me that chair."

"Here it is!" hummed Daichi, bringing a chair, Shido resting his arms on it.

"Now, continue to push the ice with your skate to advance." commanded Momoka and Shido obeyed. Few minutes after, Shido was capable to (slowly) skate around without a chair, often on the verge of losing his balance.

"It's really good, Shido-kun!" cheered Hikari, smiling.

"Yeah... But I think I'll take a brake."

"Sure. Wanna have some company?"

"I would love to, Hikari-chan!" answered Shido, also smiling. They both went to sit in the benches while looking at Momoka effectuing jumps and pirouettes and Daichi fastly skating around, avoiding the girl.

"Isn't ice skating fun?" asked Hikari, who was still smiling.

"Yeah.. But it's kinda hard..."

"Even more when you don't have any balance, like you!" stated Hikari, teasing the boy whose pride had been demolished seconds ago.

"Pfff! You're not obligate to remind me! Anyway... How did your parents reacted when they learnt you were accept at Hope Peaks?" wondered Shido, wanting to shift the conversation away from his mediocre skating skills.

"They were really happy that I got in, but surprised that it was for ice sculpting instead of ice skating." answered Hikari, her gaze lost in the distance. "And I was so happy to had been admit! And now... I almost wish I hadn't."

"Me too... But what is done is done. My parents freaked out when I told them I had been accepted. They never tought they would ever know someone going to the school!" smiled the boy, wanting to cheer up Hikari, whose mood had darkened.

"Really?"

"Yeah! My father was bouncing everywhere while my mom called everyone she knew to tell them the news!"

"Weren't they confident in yours skills?"

"Ah... I myself never thought that a Super High School Level Helicopter Pilot would exist... I kept repeating that when they said the contrary and at the end, they abandoned... No long after, I received the acceptance letter." responded the brown-haired boy, scratching his head in embarassment.

Hikari giggled as Shido blushed, feeling even more embarassed. "I want hot chocolate..." finally said the girl, breaking the awkward silence which had built up between them.

"Yeah, it's kinda cold here... Do you have any relatives?"

"An older brother, but he was already married and moved out when I was eleven."

"Oh... Anyone waiting for you back at home?"

"What does that mean?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Hikari's face began red at Shido's question, while the later smiled. "Come on, you can tell me, even if it's only a crush!"

"I... Do have a boyfriend. He's called Ryone.. He's my childhood friend, we always played with each others. In seventh grade, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted. We're together ever since. I remember... When I told him the news, that I was accepted to Hope Peaks, he began mad, saying he would be left alone... We fought around two minutes before I started to cry. He felt bakc to have make me cried so he accepted that I go here, at one condition."

"What condition?"

"That I never forget him, that I stay faithful to him as well. We departed soon after, kissing one last time... And he gave me this ring." explained Hikari, showing said ring, which was warped around one of her fingers. "I miss him... And I wished I had listened to him, too."

"I'm sure you'll see him again!" exclaimed Shido, smiling as Hikari smiled back. "Here, let's go back to my humiliation!"

"Okay!"


	16. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part VI

**Another chappy for today! :P**

"Pffff! I'm leaving! I'm tired of being the asshole!" exclaimed Shido, throwing his cards on the table as he stood up. He decided to played to play a game with Shuuya, Usagi and Liz for a bit, and was starting to grow frustrated. As Shido kept his place as the asshole Shuuya remained the president (Shido was almost certain she used her illusionism to maintain her position) while Liz and Usagi kept changing places as the vice-president and the secretary. In the end Shido became annoyed of his position and left the game under the 'You're no fun!' of the others. He passed by Ivyan, Ryugo and Daichi who were playing Monopoly and headed towards Chitose and Keita. The pink-haired girl was trying to teach to the blond boy how to aim correctly, but much to Keita's annoyance he never even managed to get close to the bullseye.  
"Ugh! I hate this game!" Keita groaned as a scowl adorned his face. He threw another dart only to miss again.  
"Can I try?" asked Shido as Keita fulminated about his mediocre skills.  
"Let's do a tournament!" cheered Chitose, retrieving all the darts pinned to the board.  
"You love doing those only because you always win!" shouted the pinkish blond, crossing his arms on his chest while frowning.  
"Don't worry, Keita-kun: I only played once and that time I accidently threw a dart on my aunt!" replied Shido while Keita cracked a smile.  
"Two cranks against a pro. It's promising!" responded Chitose, smirking while handing three darts to Keita and the same number to the brown-haired boy.  
"Hey, Shido...do you know if Neru, Chiyoko or Jin found something in Neru's cabin?" asked Keita as the pink-haired girl threw a dart at the center of the target, her two others following.  
"They found no hints at all. The culprit most likely won't be found," answered Shido, looking as Keita threw his first dart, near the exterior of the board.  
"Until the second murder strike. It was more or less the culprit's intention," Keita threw his second dart, hitting the second larger circle.  
"Yeah. The culprit will probably prepare himself a bit more before striking someone else. He'll probably kill someone next time." Chitose added as Keita's last dart flew toward the larger third circle. "Your turn!"  
Shido positioned himself to throw a dart, following Chitose's directives. His first dart flew off the board, hitting near the target. On the second throw Chitose corrected Shido's arm's position and the dart struck the board right on the border. His last dart managed to hit the outermost circle, to Shido's delight.  
"I won!" cheered Chitose.  
"That was kinda obvious!" answered Keita, amused. "I'm second for the first time, and Shido's last,"  
"I managed to hit the target two times. I'm really happy!" laughed Shido. It was the best score he ever had in the dart game!  
"Anyway, I'm off to the pool! See ya!" shouted Chitose, leaving the cabin.  
"It's crazy how happy she is whenever she starts a tournament knowing she'll win!" stated Keita, looking the girl walking away.  
Shido could do nothing but agree: usually Chitose was morose and short-tempered, but when she started the tournament...she seemed very happy, brightly smiling.  
"Should we go see what the others are doing?" the pinkish blond asked, looking down at the shorter boy.  
"As long as I'm not obligate to skate in the arena, why not?" Shido replied, his pride still injured by the humiliation on the ice.  
"Fine by me!"  
They left the cabin to see Jin and Neru, the latter holding his triceratops plushie.  
"Hey, hey Jin! Are you scared of Roro? Hey, Jin!" Neru repeated again and again as Jin walked away as fast as possible from the childish blond and his green plush.  
"Get me away from that thing!" shouted Jin, his voice unusually high-pitch.  
"Jin's secret was his fear of ventriloquist dummies, dolls, plushes and the like..." remembered Shido, staring at the scene.  
"Neru is obviously teasing him because of it! It's funny to see how prideful he is. He's refusing to run away even though he looks like he wants to. He even refuse to touch the plush!" Keita said with a laugh as Neru handed his triceratops to Jin, asking him if he wanted to take it. The later simply walking away while fiercely shaking his head no.  
"Say, Keita...are you related to Chitose?" Shido asked. The question had never left Shido's mind in a very long time, and this was the perfect time to ask.  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not! Have fun guessing!" answered Keita, walking away toward the soccer field.  
"Then what's your last name?"  
"It doesn't go well with my first name so I won't tell!" the pinkish blond responded in a sing-song voice as they entered the large cabin containing the soccer field. Ryugo and Chiyoko were playing against Ivyan and Daichi. Momoka and Hikari were likely in the arena.  
The two guys sat on the benches as they watched the game. Ivyan and Dachi had one more goal than Chiyoko and Ryugo, but the game was far from its end.  
"What is it like to be a cosplayer?" asked Shido, breaking the silence.  
"Oh, it's fun! You get to meet all sorts of people and pretend to be famous characters!" exclaimed Keita, his face brightening.  
"Who did you cosplay?"  
"Reiichirou Shiba, Lyca and Chitose from Zombie-loan; Izaya Orihara, Shizuo Heiwajima and Masaomi Kida from Durarara!; Finnian, Dagger, Peter, John Brown, Charles Grey and Bardroy from Kuroshitsuji; Gareki and Yogi from Karneval; Prussia, Spain, Denmark, Iceland, USA, Norway, Finland, Canada, Russia, France, England, Male!Belgium, Romano, Switzerland and Seborga from Hetalia, and many more!" exclaimed the pinkish blond.  
"That's a long list..." answered Shido, slightly unsure of all the characters.  
"Yep! I love cosplaying. I wish I could do it here too...but there isn't anything to make a cosplay with," Keita sighed as Chiyoko made a goal. "I wish I wasn't stuck here..."  
"You're not the only one."


	17. Chapter II - (Ab)normal Days Part VII

**Hey! Another chappy! :D (I have absolutely nothing to say about that... I ALMOST PLAN EVERYTHING (except the evidences hints and the likes) I'M HAPPY!)**

Shido awoke to Monokuma's announcement for Day Time. He stretched his his arms a bit and did his usual routine before heading toward the cafeteria. Shuuya, Ryugo, Jin, Usagi, Chitose and Keita had already gathered inside.

"Neru isn't here?" the brown-haired boy boy asked as he took a seat.

"He's gone to make breakfast... It's taking him longer than usual, though," responded Shuuya. "I'll go check on him,"

"I hope nothing happened..." Usagi whispered as Shuuya came back, her eyes wide open in dread.

"In the fridge," was the only thing she said and everyone present rushed to said emplacement. Neru stood in front of a cold chamber, holding its door open. His eyes were also wide open, the same dreadful feeling filling his green orbs as he looked into the freezer.

Hikari's lifeless body hung from the room of the freezer by a rope. Her eyes were filled with fright, wide open. The body was frozen, the skin having turned a bluish color while a dark blue bruise surrounded her neck. It was an horrible sight, which Shido had difficulty to bear.

"Not again..." muttered Usagi, frightened.

"We have to notify the others," stated Ryugo as Keita nodded, running away.

* * *

"Why did it have to happen again?" cried Liz as she fell on her knees in front of the cold chamber

"We have to start an investigation," stated Chiyoko, stepping into the fridge to inspect the body.

Shido looked around him, noticing that this time no one could avoid being part of the investigation as they were all present now. There was no escape.

"Is this the original crime scene, or was it elsewhere?" asked Daichi, remembering what happened with Adrian.

"She died by suffocation, so we can't tell by the bloodstains," answered Ryugo.

"She has a wound on her head... Someone probably knock her down before hanging her here. She woke up because of the lack of air...and suffocated," Chiyoko explained as she inspected the body.

"Knocking her down with what?" asked Liz, taking part in the investigation.

"Something... with a circular end,"

"Like a hammer or a baseball bat?" Momoka asked, on the verge of crying. Momoka had always been with Hikari; they were best friends after all. Her death was obviously a huge shock to the short girl.

"More likely an hammer than a baseball bat. The wound is too small to be the latter," continued Chiyoko.

"We have an unknown weapon that's likely to be a hammer. We should check in the victim's room for clues as well," suggested Jin, already leaving to Hikari's cabin.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" shouted Shido, following the blond as he nodded.

Shido shot a last look at the crime scene. Shuuya had disappeared, even if Shido had no memory of her leaving. Chitose and Ryugo had once again taken their roles as bodyguards, eyeing the others with suspicion. Neru took a seat a nearby chair, deeply confused while Momoka appeared to be on the verge of breaking down. Chiyoko was still examining the body while Keita and Usagi searched for hints in the cold chamber. Daichi and Liz were looking everywhere in the kitchen to see if there was something there that could help them.

* * *

Hikari's cabin was the first on the left side. They entered it to see that it was perfectly clean. Shido thought he would see a similar mess like in Neru's cabin, but it seemed he was wrong.

"Let's look in the drawers for anything useful..." muttered Jin and Shido obeyed, taking the drawer beside him. Clothes and various objects filled the drawers; there was nothing important nor relatively useful.

"Found it!" exclaimed Jin, a wide smile adorning his facial features. "It's a note... Join me at the cafeteria at 5:30 AM. Someone must have sent this note to Hikari, knocked her out and then hung her in the freezer..."

Shido related the events, finally thinking to check out the Monokuma's files.

_Victim: Hikari Yukimura_

_Time of death: 5:40 PM_

_The victim was found the freezer of the cafeteria's kitchen. She suffered blunt force trauma to the head and died of suffocation. Her weapon of death is a long piece of rope._

"The death is said to have happened around 5:40 AM," said Shido, shoving his PDA back into his pocket.

"That was around the same time she was supposed to meet someone in the cafeteria..." mumbled Jin, lost in thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Neru, will you be okay?" asked Liz to the blond boy, who held his head between his hands.

"Yeah... I just... feel bad, you know? It's kinda my fault..."

"Why would it be your fault?"

"The culprit first aimed at me. I'm the one who's supposed to die, not her! If I would had just stayed in my cabin Hikari-chan would still be alive!" shouted the green-eyed boy, tears of remorse and sadness threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"And you would be dead. Relax kiddo, it's far away from being your fault. It's the fucking culprit's fault, not yours. Well, unless you're the culprit but I highly doubt that. You're way too... optimist and idiotic to be able to do such a thing," stated Chitose, sighing. "Just get yourself together and start searching for that weapon on my behalf."

Neru's eyes widened before he nodded, determined. "Yeah! Let's catch the asshole who killed her!" He grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her along with him. "Let's search for the weapon in the shop!"

"Good luck," said Chitose before turning to talk to Ryugo, who was eyeing Keita and Momoka whom were talking.

* * *

"Momoka, you alright? I mean...you've been on edge ever since Monokuma threatened us with those secrets, and your best friend just died..." Keita asked with a worried tone to the black-haired girl. She tensed but brought herself to relax.

His light green orbs were intently staring at her, and she accept the boy's gentle touch on her shoulder, a comforting gesture.

"I... I'm just...I'm sorry. I don't understand...why anyone would do such a thing. Why...why did she have to die?!"

"It's because they aim for the 'weaker links', the one who would be the less capable to resist...people like Hikari and Neru to some extent"


	18. Chapter II - Investigation

Liz was looking through the hammers while Neru was looking through a stack of various objects. They've been searching the store for the weapon that could have knocked Hikari out before her death. As of now they have found nothing, but the two were determined to find even the smallest piece of evidence.

"Find anything?" Neru asked, kicking away a random tool.

"Not yet...there's a lot of hammers here... Wait, it's this one!" responded the magician, lifting an hammer from the stack. Small, faint bloodstains covered the end, as if it was saying "I'm the weapon!" aloud.

"The weapon of the crime!" Neru cried out in awe. "It even has a circular end, just like Chiyoko-chan said! This was what they used!"

"We found it!" replied Liz, excited. They've found crucial evidence, and it was no lie that the two were proud of their discovery!

"We found the weapon of the crime!" sang the blond again and again.

"Let's see if we can find anything else!"

"Okay~!"

* * *

Keita turned to Daichi and Ivyan after having talked to Momoka. The girl appeared to be anxious of the current situation. When he tried talking to her she had hesitate for a bit, almost as if she was suspicious of him, before crying in his arms. Not once had she mentioned Hikari's name, and the blond could still feel her stare on him following his every gesture in a feverish way. He felt uncomfortable, the intent stare locked on him. But it was also a fact that she may be in shock; if that was the case then she had a right to be suspicious of everyone of them. So he brushed it off for the time being, focusing on the task at hand.

"Hey guys! Did you see anything suspicious lately?" asked Keita, looking at the two boys. Ivyan was deep in thought, so Daichi answered.

"Not really...I've just seen Momoka and Hikari often going in the store. They normally go there for ice skates since they go to the arena often,"

"Yeah, that's true. Apart from that...everyone was spending time either at the arena, the soccer field, the pool or the game room," added Ivyan.

"What about the secrets?" wondered the green-eyed boy, his gaze slowly shifting on the brown-haired male. "Out of all of us the only one who didn't tell their secret was Daichi,"

Daichi stared him, astonished. "So you think I did it? I wasn't even sure if that 'secret' was true! I don't know the veracity of it!"

"You can at least say what kind of secret it was!" Ivyan responded harshly. Ryugo's gaze fell upon them, ready to intervene if a fight occurred.

"It's either you, who refused to tell us because you 'don't know the veracity of it,'" Keita mimicking Daichi's voice, "or someone lied," Daichi scowled at Keita's mannerism, clearly annoyed.

The boy continued, "When we discovered that Monokuma knew our secrets, some of us had an unusual reaction. Most were ashamed and others were just amused...but two us had a different reaction. One of us tensed, the other went as pale as a ghost... And another said theirs so fast we couldn't catch what was being said before putting the attention on someone else. It could have easily been any of us, but it's more likely to be one of them,"

As Keita explained who were his suspects, he notice Ryugo slightly tense. He was the one who froze after reading his secret and he had overheard the green-eyed boy's speech. The boy who's Super High School Level was unknown, a complete mystery. Kept secret. It was a bullet Keita could easily use against him...but then there was also Momoka, who had a livid reaction, and Usagi, who spoke her secret too quickly to hear. Keita knew that he needed more evidence in order to pick the culprit among them.

Jin and Shido had left to investigate Hikari's cabin, Liz and Neru were looking for the weapon used to knock Hikari out, Momoka shut herself in the corner, Chitose and Ryugo were watching the crime scene which Chiyoko had inspected, Ivyan and Daichi were still troubled by his speech and the whole cafeteria had been searched front and back by him.

He had spoken to Chitose earlier, but everything else seemed normal. No one was trying to burn away any clues, everyone was doing what they're supposed to...at the exeption of Shuuya. Shuuya, who was missing the entire time. Shuuya, the illusionist who could disappear if she wanted because of her tricks. Shuuya, who probably using her illusionism right now. But Chitose earlier insisted that nothing had been moved. So where was the illusionist?

Keita smiled. She wouldn't! No...sure the girl kept surprising him. She was entertaining, fending off boredom with her sole presence. It was interesting, and if Keita's theory was right...his lips curved into a smirk as he left the cafeteria, his light green gaze cloudy as he fell into deep thoughts.

She wouldn't dare...would she?

His smirk grew wider as he walked toward the cabins.

Neru was carefully looking at a pile of ropes. After having found the hammer the magician had thought to find out where the culprit had found the rope used to hang Hikari. They searched through the store to find many piles oflong rope. One of the ropes was cut but there no knife or any tools to cut it laid nearby, not a single knife or cleaver had been taken from the kitchen, and there wasn't anything that can be used to cut anything within the store. But even with that hint, even if they had found weapons linked to the murder there was no conclusion. No direct hints to finding who the culprit was; there was nothin to go off of. Even if the duo tried to maintain their hope, their mood at dropped slightly.

Shido and Jin had left the cabin some time ago having found nothing other than the note. They were wandering around, trying to figure something.

"Maybe we should ask to everyone to write on some paper to see who's handwriting would match with this one," suggested Shido, who was tired.

"Yeah but Monokuma will probably start the trial soon. We'll have to hurry. Go to those in the cafeteria; I'll ask the others," said Jin, the urgency of the situation piercing through his voice. Shido nodded, taking the pen and the paper the blond was handing. "Hurry,"

...

Shido quickly explained that he needed to check their handwriting now. They all looked at him puzzled gaze as Monokuma announced that the class trial will begin momentarily, and discouraged he just told them to write something down.

...

Jin found Liz and Neru in the shop. They agreed to write out something, not asking to many questions as the boy watched nervously. At any moment, the announce will be heard and the boy was on edge. After leaving the store he spotted Keita and Shuuya, talking nonchanlantly. They seemed to flirt, or at least Keita was. He quickly approached them as the announcement rang in his ears, telling them to write something quickly, and then headed towards the locked cabin.

...

Everyone was as anxious as before, but they were much more confident this time. Shido and Jin managed to get everyone's handwriting, and they were relieved by that fact. Neru was looking at Keita and Shuuya laughing together with envy in his eyes. Usagi, Liz and Chiyoko were comforting Momoka as Chitose quietly talked to Ivyan, Ryugo and Daichi.

Then, they entered the cabin, walking in the elevator.


	19. Chapter II - Class Trial

**Hello there! Class trial again.**

**BTW, I feel like doing promo so... There's a SYOC story, 'Despair By Design', which needs some OCs. (Yeah, it's Dangan Ronpa!) I have myself sumbitted and OC. It's by atrocioussaint** **and it's a collab** **with Masuyo Takishima.** **So, go check it out!** **(It seems very interesting and I can't wait for it to start!)**  
**Anyway, just felt like helping them getting submissions somehow. Whatever. CLASS TRIAL! :D  
**

Anxiety filled the elevator as it went descended. When the doors opened to the courtroom everyone went to their respective podium, silent under the intense, excited gaze of Monokuma.

"Let's start off with a simple explanation. You guy's votes determine the outcome of the trial. Pick out the culprit, and only he'll be punished. But make the wrong accusation then everyone else will be punished, leaving the true culprit to graduate, free and cleeeeeaaar!" exclaimed the bear, clapping his hands, "Now let's get this show on the road!"

"The victim was Hikari Yukimara, Super High School Level Ice Sculptor. She was murdered around 5:40 AM in the kitchen freezer. But before her death we discovered that she was knocked out by an unknown weapon, and the murderer hung her while she was unconscious resulting in asphyxia," began Ryugo, relaying everything in the Monokuma files.

"We found the weapon that knocked her out! In the store we found a hammer with tiny bloodstains on it, and it was hidden among the other hammers," Liz stated with a frown.

"We also found a pile of rope; one of the ends was cut but there weren't any scissors or knives nearby that could have been used to cut it in the store," added Neru.

"The only people to make regular visits to the store were Hikari and Momoka," stated Ivyan.

"Don't forgot the 'motive' Monokuma gave us. He threaten to tell the world our deepest secrets, and if you look back some of us had an unusual reaction. One of us didn't even say their secret," Keita said as he looked at Daichi. The brown haired boy tensed.

"Daichi's never said his secret, Momoka went livid and Ryugo tensed while everyone was either ashamed or amused. Come to think of it, we don't know the Super High School Levels of Ryugo and Daichi," continued Chitose, looking at said boy.

"You're saying that someone either somebody lied and it's likely Ryugo or Momoka who did, or Daichi was the one who did it?" Shido asked, his eyes wide open in shock. Keita nodded sharply.

"That's what I figured out,"

"It must've been Daichi! He's the only one who was unwilling to give his secret!" Momoka exclaimed, fidgeting.

"I-isn't it a bit soon to start pointing fingers?" Daichi stuttered.

"Surprise! It's the one who's accused who suggested going on!" answered Chitose with a sarcastic tone. "She has a point, and a really good one. But I agree with Daichi; we should go a little further before blaming anyone."

"Right! Back to the case, the culprit tried to kill Neru at first but failed because he wasn't in his cabin. So the culprit decided to go after Hikari, searching for a piece of rope and a hammer in the store. The killer either found a way to make her come to the cafeteria or knocked her out in her cabin, before hanging her in the cold chamber. All of that happened around 5:40 AM, or at least the suffocation half did. Then the culprit hid the hammer among the other hammers and left," said Shuuya.

"If the murder really happen around 5:40AM..." Neru said before being interrupted by Monokuma.

"At 5:46 exactly!" he said, his annoying voice ringing as Neru continued.

"I woke up at about 5:45 and arrived at the cafeteria at 6:10. I left my cabin at around 6:05...so it took less than 19 minutes for the culprit to hide the hammer and come back to the cabins which is on the other side of the camp. The cafeteria and the market are pretty far apart from each other as well," the blond concluded, smiling at the little progress he made.

"Therefore after Hikari died the culprit ran back to the market, hid the hammer and returned to the cabins in less than 19 minutes. But I'm still curious; how did the culprit cut the rope?" wondered Chiyoko.

"Like a kitchen knife!" exclaimed Momoka. "Neru said he was at the cafeteria at 6:10Am... But it wasn't until what, 7 o'clock that he found Hikari? Being in the kitchen for more than fifteen minutes but not having once open the freezer? Beside's isn't he always in the kitchen? He could easily had stole a knife, cut the rope and return the knife without causing anything suspicious!"

"What about the mess in his cabin?" Chiyoko asked, suspicious.

"He could have done it himself!"

"He was sleeping in my cabin the entire time! It hasn't even been 5 minutes since he left and he I'm pretty sure he was screaming his head off. All in all he couldn't have done it!" harshly replied Shuuya. "Besides you could easily cut the rope with the ice skates you have!"

"He could have done the mess before going to your cabin as well! responded Momoka, her tone as harsh as Shuuya's, "and really? That's a stupid idea,"

"There's a contradiction to what you said, Momoka," Keita interrupted, a boredom look on his face. "Neru told us both of his secrets. I know because I've read everyone's secrets,"

Momoka looked at him, stunned, "What?"

"After everyone 'revealed' their secret Monokuma's rule was lifted. I could read what was in those envelopes even if it wasn't mine," the boy continued, responding to Ivyan's question while staring at Shuuya. "That's how I know who lied and who told the truth, and Neru did tell the truth. So why would he need to kill anyone?"

"So the culprit would be...?" Usagi asked, biting her lip.

"The one who avoided giving us an answer, and the two with the most pronounced reactions. In other words, it's either Daichi, Ryugo or Momoka," continued the boy, before shutting his mouth.

"Tell us more!" asked Shido while everyone stared at him intently.

"Find the rest yourselves,"

Shido sighed at Keita's dull answer. Was he serious? Keita most likely knew who the culprit was, but he just shut himself up and made them try to figure out the rest...and whose idea was it if it wasn't his?

"Shido, we do have the last missing piece," said Jin, speaking for the first time since the trial started. Shido's eyes widen nodded, understanding his words.

"We found a message in Hikari's cabin saying to meet in the cafeteria at 5:30. It was handwritten so we decided to ask everyone to write something down to compare it with the writting..."

"While you were discussing, I compared all the handwritings and found a match. The culprit sent this letter to Hikari who thought she could trust her and accepted. They met in the cafeteria before the killer knocked her out and hanged her in the cold chamber. She then ran off to hide the hammer before Neru arrived in the kitchen. We have to keep in mind that she destroyed Neru's cabin because he was the person she planned to kill at first before going after Hikari. Now who would think that the killer..."

"...was the victim's best friend?" explained Jin, as everyone carefully listened to him. "Momoka's handwriting is an exact match to the the note's. She's the culprit,"

As Momoka's eyes widened in fear, Keita let out a small laugh. "With a secret like her's wouldn't be surprised,"

"Please, Keita-kun, don't say it!" the girl pleaded as the devices up front lit up.

"Is your choice made?" asked Monokuma, an evil glint tainting his voice.

"Yeah," answered Jin and everyone nodded.

"But.. I want know..why she would kill Hikari...why she's so hesitant to tell us..." Daichi muttered, staring at Keita.

"Momoka Gareki isn't the real Momoka Gareki," the green-eyed boy said as Momoka gasped, asking why under her breath. "Once upon a time there was a young girl named Tomoka Gareki, and he was the elder of the Gareki twins. But her parents only gave attention to her younger twin, Momoka, who had many friends, who had boys running after her, who had an amazing figure skating talent. Nobody cared about Tomoka, but everybody loved Momoka. Everyone praised Momoka while everyone ignored Tomoka. Momoka always finished first in their figure skating competition, while Tomoka was the eternal second. Always after her sister. Obviously Tomoka grew jealous of her sister...and she came up with a plan. She killed Momoka before burning her in the little cabin among the trees. Since they looked almost identical Tomoka ran away to her parents, screaming that Tomoka was trap into the fire. But by the time the firetrucks came everything was gone...and little Tomoka took Momoka's place, adopting her name, her mannerism, her life, and finally gained the love of her peers and her parents. She finally won first place...and nobody saw through her lies. Nobody knew that it wasn't Momoka, that it was Tomoka. Tomoka who wasn't really missed or mourned, not even by her parents." Keita finished his story and looked at his peers, who were staring at 'Momoka'. "In fact, nobody really cared about Momoka either since they didn't even noticed the changes. But hey, she's dead and her twin will imitate her fate ...soon you'll be dying as well,"

"Why...why...why would you tell them!? I trusted you! I thought you would understand me, and yet...how...how could you know so much?" Momoka, or rather Tomoka screamed.

"It was written like a story on the paper, almost the same to what I just said. Sadly, the feeling isn't mutual so bye bye, Tomoka-chan!" smiled Keita as a chain wrapped itself around Tomoka's neck, dragging her away...

In the arena.

She looked around nervously as a Monokuma appeared, taking her hands before swinging her around him, spinning until her feet left the ground. The Monokuma sped up for a moment, and as she was on the verge of vomiting he stopped and threw her against a pile of ice skates. The pile fell on top of her and in a few seconds her entire body can no longer be seen.


	20. Chapter II - Bonus

**New chappy! :3 And end of Chapter II!**

Momoka's Free Time Bonus

"Momoka-chan, how's home?" wondered Hikari, looking at her friend with her blue orbs.

"My home?... It's...fake. I don't like talking about it... Can we talk about another subject?"

"Sure! Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? I guess..." the black-haired girl looked away, sighing and frowning, as if she was angry about something.

"Do you have a crush?" asked Hikari, and Momoka blushed. "So you do! Is it someone here?" The black-haired girl's blush deepened and her friend smiled. "Who is it?"

"N-no one!" stuttered Momoka, ready to leave.

"Aw, come on!"

"I feel like he can understand me somehow... But I might be wrong,"

"Are you sure? He may like you!"

"Yeah right! As if someone as perfect as him could care about me! I'm simply trash!" the ice skater responded harshly, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Don't be so hard on yourself!"

"I know the truth. That's what everybody told me back then, a long time ago... Let's just change of subject okay?"

"Alright then! But stop thinking so lowly of yourself! Just be confident and he may notice you! Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, an older twin. She died in a fire,"

"How did the fire start?"

"The police thinks she started it herself. She was diagnosed with autism and an antisocial disorder known as psychopathy..."

"That sounds horrible. What was her name?"

"Tomoka...Tomoka Gareki." As the name rolled off of Momoka's tongue, she grimaced, her face contorting into a look of disgust.

"I'm sorry, Momoka-chan... That's...terrible. I'm sorry forasking. Let's just forget that and go skate, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Hikari's execution

Cold Shower

Hikari found herself inside a cold chamber. No one was with her, and there weren't any signs of a way out. A few moments after her realization the lights flickered a moment. It flickered once, twice, three times before recovering...and shined upon a frozen Hikari. Her body was enveloped by a thick layer of ice that blurred her forms. Suddenly a Monokuma appeared out of no where, holding a hammer in which he used to strike a wooden stake, breaking the 'sculpture' into a myriad of ice shards.


	21. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part I

**I was gone shlpping yesterday so I didn't update, sorry. But here's the beginning of chapter 3!**

Everyone's gaze was locked upon the stack of ice skate which had engulfed Momoka- well, Tomoka—in the arena. On the ice were the words 'Ending Dance' written in bright red paint.

Most were still startled by the gloomy backstory of Tomoka/Momoka. Nobody would have ever thought that Momoka would have done such a horrible thing out of envy...and to kill her best friend because of that! It was unbelievable.

After a few seconds most of them decided to leave. Shido was one of the few remaining, his gaze filled with horror.

How? How could she had done such a thing? To both her younger twin and Hikari? It was simply horrible!

"Hey Shido-kun, let's go.. Everyone left and...we have to get over it. Keep moving on, and live for those who died," said Liz, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder while slightly smiling. "Well find a way out for them. We'll explain what happen, expose justice afterward. Okay?"

"I was telling you that before..."

"So take your own advice and move forward!"

The brown-haired boy let the girl drag him out of the arena, away from Tomoka's probably mutilated corpse, hidden by ice skates.

* * *

"Hey guys! Another gate opened!" Daichi called out as the duo approached him.

"What's in it?" wondered Shido as they walked toward said gate.

"Didn't check yet," answered the amnesiac boy as they entered the new segment of the 'camp'. What they saw surprised the trio: luxurious buildings were scattered on the campgrounds. A roller coaster was beside a tiny ferris wheel, and a few other attractions were seeable in the distance. There was also a garden hidden by a hedge maze.

"What should we do first? It's so doodely-deedely-fucking amazing!" said Liz as her peachy gaze fell on the passage in front of them.

"I want to know what's inside the buildings first!" exclaimed Daichi, running toward the building the more close.

"A library?" Shido wondered, surprised. Thousands if not more than millions of books were lined up on gigantic shelves, covering all the walls except the entrance. Enormous bookcases divided the library into many sections, and at the center of the building was a crescent shaped desk providing a complete list of books the library contained and another list of which book genre was occupying each section. Many luxurious chairs were scattered here and there. Chiyoko sitting on one while reading a book.

"This is huge!" Daichi cried out in awe. It didn't take him long to grab Liz and Shido's arms and drag them into another building, though.

They were once again surprised: inside was a museum filled with various objects. On the sign was written The museum of the unbelievable and of the impossible! Our featured articles contain a shrunken head, paints made with insects' wings, the biggest shoes worn by the tallest man on earth, the biggest chair ever made, among others! We even have a shadow catcher and an alley containg the wax statues of the scariest, the most grandiose criminals of the world (fictional or some that already existed!)

"I wanna see that!" shouted Shuuya, who had appeared along with Keita, Chitose and Neru. The illusionist began to run, entering the actual museum and was followed by Neru.

"There's a problem with all those things..." muttered Keita as Chitose followed the running duo, slowly walking while stretching her arms.

"What is it?" wondered Shido, frowning.

"He keeps giving us entertainments...but why?" With that, he disappeared through the door of the museum.

"Let's go see everything else!" exclaimed Daichi, once again dragging Liz and Shido towards another building.

_Will I stop being amazed?_ Shido wondered as he faced a shark. A shark behind a thick window of a large aquarium containing many other sharks and a few small fishes. His bluish-green eyes widened in awe as he stared at the sharks swimming in the water, seemingly well-nourished.

"Hey! There's another aquarium with dolphins! Oh, and there's another one with sealions!" shouted Liz, happiness flooding her eyes.

Another tank of water, besides the sharks' did contained dolphins mixed with small fished. Moving again you could see a pool of water besides a strip of land on which cute little sea lions moved about. Some were swimming into the water, jumping out once in a while.

"Wah...it's amazing here!" said Daichi, staring at the sharks. "I wonder why we never noticed a place this big behind the fence..."

"Let's check out the last building!" suggested Liz, her eyes glimmering with joy.

They did as suggested, entering the building to discover an arcade. Games of all kinds were scattered inside, some in which you could win prizes. Jin was playing a game named Sanctuary Dash*, in which you run away from a hoard of monsters while avoiding different obstacles. Usagi won a plushie from the claw crane, and Ivyan and Ryugo were playing together in a shooting game based on the famous movie Dinosaur Park**, killing velociraptors by shooting with their plastic guns.

"It's 10 PM, bastards! It's Night Time!" suddenly screeched the voice of Monokuma through nearby speakers. Shido's eyes shot wide open. 10 PM, already? It wasn't even that dark outside!

"I guess we'll see the rest tomorrow," sighed Liz as they rejoined the others, all headed toward the cabins.

"I didn't even had time to eat dinner yet!" Neru whined, his hands on his growling stomach.

"Go grab something to eat then!" responded Jin and the green-eyed boy did as suggested, running to the cafeteria.

Shido looked at his peers, seeing that most adorned a joyful look. But then there was Keita, who was frowning as he spoke to Chitose, who didn't seem to care that much. He was probably talking about the reason why they had such thing while they were supposed to kill each other to escape. It was a good question, a question that had appeared when the first gate had opened.

Why giving them such things if they were supposed to escape, regardless of it being through murder?

* * *

*Rip-off of Temple Run

**Rip-off of Jurassic Park (I played this game in Niagara Falls)


	22. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part II

**Update! :3 I have pretty much nothing to say. Oh well. I'm bored. Part 2 of Chapter 3!  
**

After a delicious breakfast the group separated again to try their new activities. But for Neru's sake everyone agreed to come back to the cafeteria for dinner.

Shido decided to head towards the aquariums first, wanting to see more of the aquatic animals. He wasn't surprised to find that a few people were already there; two to be exact. Keita was curiously looking at the sharks while Shuuya stared at the sea lions, happiness lighting her eyes.

"Shido-tan! Shido-tan!" shouted the illusionist, waving for the boy to come near. "It's sea lions!"

The brown-haired boy simply smiled at her enthusiasm as he walked towards her. "Yeah, I know what they are!"

The girl giggled, clapping her hands. "They're my favorite animals! They're so lovely and cute and awesome and amazing and all!"

"Really? You must be happy to see them!"

"Yeah. I wish I could hug them...but seeing them real life is pretty cool too!" Shuuuya said, jumping in place. How happy she must've been.

"Hey, Shuuya-chan..do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a younger twin brother. He's Super High School Level Good Luck!" claimed the girl, proud of her brother's title. "I wish I was as lucky as him! But he hates his level... I also have an older brother, Seiko, who has been Super High School Level Startegist, and a younger brother, Takara. What about you?"

"Ah? Well... I have a younger sister, Misora, and that's all! I have a smaller family than yours!" stated Shido, smiling as the girl grinned.

"Yup!"

"Hey, can I ask about you and Neru's relationship?"

"NOPE," answered Shuuya while shaking her head vigorously, her face reddening in less than a second. "Hey, Shido-tan! Do you want to come with me to the haunted house?" continued the girl, changing the subject automatically. "Liz, Jin and Neru are coming too! Puhleeeeease?"

Shido's eyes widened at Shuuya's distortion of the word 'Please' but accepted, resulting in a 'Sankyuu~!" and a girl dragging him to said building.

Seeing the mentioned trio near, she called them before entering the haunted house. It was fairly dark, but still seeable. Jin, Neru and Liz soon joined them and they began to wander in the haunted house. Neru was first, followed by Shuuya, then Shido. Jin was closing the march with Liz in front of him. They walked slowly but steadily, awaiting for something scary to jump into their face.

"GYAAAH!" A general scream resonated as a Trap fell right over their heads, quickly stopping before hitting them. They continued, even more on edge..only to learn from Neru that they had to crouch to pass in a tiny tunnel. Anxiety took hold of them as they crouched, passing throught the tunnel. They began to see sparks lit by a circular saw hitting the floor. Once again they gasped and quickly turned around a corner.

The entered in small, maze-like hall lit by a fluorescent green liquid under the transparent floor tiles of some kind of flexible plastic. The liquid flooded to the side as they walked on the tile while an eerie music of a broken Jack-In-The-Box played in the backround. They exited the little maze, relieved that nothing happened. Walking a bit more, Neru came face to face with SpookFace*, not even an inch between their faces as light lightened the mask, and the blond took few steps back as the mask fell back into darkness, The others wondered what happened, but the boy didn't answer. When Neru calmed down and was sure SpookFace wouldn't appear again he advanced in the dark hall only to be pushed by Shuuya, who was pushed by Shido, who was pushed by Liz who was pushed by Jin who saw SpookFace's lighted face behind. The five of them ran for a few seconds before going back to a slow pace. But obviously it wasn't the end. A shot of air startled them, causing Shuuya to scream out. They continued to advanced, the darkness being more present...until Neru bumped into a wall. Rubbing his head with one hand, he searched for an alleyway or simply where they were supposed to go...but nothing. He was completely entoured by walls.

"What's happening?" wondered Liz, anxiety filling her voice.

"It stops here!"

"How can it stops?" Jin asked, talking quite harshly due to the anxiety that something might come after them.

"There are walls all around me!"

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them, as if someone heavy was running to join them...and Liz pushed Shido as Jin advanced. A door closes.

"A door! It closed behind me!" shouted Jin, as his anxiety reached everyone... to be replaced by fear as the walls began approaching, trapping the five friends between them.

"No! We can't die here!" yelled Shuuya, trying to push the walls away in vain.

"THE DOOR OPENED!" screamed Neru, running to let his friends get out of the closing walls before walking again.

Another shot of air was heard, before they heard a cat screeching while the garbage can rattles, as if keeping the cat from trying to get out.

Suddenly a werwolf figure appeared beside them in a loud crash and they ran away only to see a creepy ghost floating in the air. The race started once again only to end upon meeting a zombie-like creature swinging a chainsaw. At each appearences, screams were heard and races were started.

After having run for a while, they took some time to relax, continuing more slowly as they heard a eerie, creepy voice cracking "I found yooooooou..." A shriek was heard and the race continued as they were followed by heavy footsteps closing in. They turned left, then right, then left again...before pushing a door open to see the bright sunlight. They were outside!

They laughed, the anxiety and fear slowly floating away with their laughter.

"That was fun!" laughed Shuuya as Neru nodded eagerly.

"It was awesome!"

"That was the diddely-fucking doodliest, scariest haunted house ever!" added Liz. No one bothered to ask what 'doodliest' meant, all too happy to have finally get out.

They chatted about it a bit before separating to try the other activities.


	23. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part III

**First part of this chapter seems rushed belonging to me. Buuut I stick up with this cu****z' that's how I am.  
**

**Earlier, I mindlessly put my jacket/hoodie/wathever! on my shoulders without putting my arms in the sleeves. When I realised it, I was like: I'M HAGAKUREEEEEE! Random: It would be fun to disguise as him. XD **

Shido was heading towards the maze along with Liz. The two entered, going left, then right, then right again and fell upon a little pond. Waterlilies dotted the smooth yet fragile surface.

"It's so beautiful..." Liz said in awe before they went back on their journey, taking a left instead of a right.

Left, left, right, left. This time they fell upon a white fence made out of wood in which long roses were matted. Blue, green, yellow, pink, red, white, black, orange; it was a wall of multicolored roses all more beautiful than the other.

They left the amazing scene after commenting on its beauty. Right, left, right, left. They now arrived in front of a beautiful sakura tree giving off a romantic atmosphere. Finding the area a bit awkward and not realy having any kind of fascination for flowers, Shido began to talk.

"Hey...I'm not really the kind to look at flowers... I should just leave so you can have time to look at these,"

"Yeah, sure! I'll help you find the exit!"

Right, left, righ, left, left. Another dead end, showing peonies, primroses, periwinkles and red and white columbines. Liz looked at the latter, fascinate.

"You like columbines?" wondered Shido, staring at the magician.

"Yeah. They're some of my favorites, actually. Anyways let's go find your exit!" answered the girl, leaving. Before following her the brown-haired boy took one of the red and white columbines in his hand, tearing it from the ground.

"Liz-chan, wait!" exclaimed the boy, running after the girl.

"Uh? What is it?" asked the girl as Shido tucked the flower behind her hair, matted with her brown hair. Surprised, the magician said nothing while the helicopter pilot looked away.

"Let's find this exit," mumbled the boy, turning to the left.

Liz followed him, still confused. Right, left, right and the exit was found. Shido thanked her for her help, slightly blushing before leaving. The magician simply shook her head before continuing her visit of the maze.

* * *

Chiyoko was reading some murder cases. She found a whole section of the library was dedicated to polices files of murders, containing solved and unsolved one. They were true files from the police, making it even more interesting for the mystery writer.

She had spotted four cases in the sea of files the library contained. The first was about Genocider Syo, a serial killer who killed her victims with handmade scissors, crucifying them while leaving a bloody message. The second was about the old Jack the Ripper. Though it was a very old case it was still interesting nonetheless. The third was about an assassin whom the media nicknamed Jad*. He was known to poison his victims without any trace as to how he may have done so. The last files contained all the information they managed to gather on the notorious hitman Nightshade whose identity, like the other three, was still unknown. But Chiyoko was determined to find some hints the police may have overlooked.

Her father, Hisoka Kiyomizu, a reknown detective in the police force. It was his work that inspired Chiyoko to write mystery novels and the like. Chiyoko had already helped her father resolved some of his cases, so she felt capable to resolve these.

With a determined look in her eyes she opened the case of Nightshade, carefully reading everything written.

* * *

Shido entered the arcade, looking around to notice some others were present as well. Neru was looking at Shuuya, as she played a game with three spheres and three circles on the floor. Each time a sphere lit up Shuuya hit a button on it while if a circle lit up she stepped on that.**

Keita was playing a game that handed out large plushes for prizes.

Next to Dinosaur Park was Usagi, who seemed in conflict.

"Hey, Usagi-chan! Is there something wrong?" the boy asked as he approached the black-haired girl.

"I want to play this game, but I can't...it only accepts two players," answered the frowning actor.

"I can play with you!" suggested Shido and the black-haired girl nodded as they both entered the little cabin. "Weren't you in this movie as Iroha Shiki?" asked the boy as he looked at the characters you could choose from, seeing Iroha's figure.

"I did! That's why I wanted to play this game so much! I always wanted to play as myself in a video game!" Usagi laughed as she chose Iroha. Shido chose his favorite male character from the movie, Shiro.

They began to play, shooting some bouncing velociraptors and recharging their gun while shooting beside the screen, helping each other when a raptor having gotten near assualted one of them. They managed to finish the game, high fiving each other.

"That was awesome!" smiled Usagi.

"Hey, Usagi-chan...you told me you quit the acting buisness to work help your family's...but what kind of buisness do they have?" wondered Shido, He had been thinking about that for a while now (when he had nothing to do).

"My family's running a candy shop***. It was going bad for a while but with my fame, many clients began to buy candies and chocolates there. Ever since then it had been running well, as the clients realized our food was good!" responded Usagi, smiling.

"I see! When I get out of here, I should try your family's candy shop!"

"The shop name is 'Kyandii Koi'****! Look it up and you'll be eating sweets made by my mom and dad!"

"You must be close of your parents to quit being an actress and help with the candy shop!"

"Yeah, we're really close! My mom keeps thinking it's her fault that I quit the acting business but I left at will. My dad is kinda strict but anyway...they were both ecstasic that I was accept here!" smiled Usagi with a closed-eyes smile. "What about yours?"

"Mine aren't that strict..just, normal! They were really happy when I was accepted! Do you have close friends at home?"

"Not really... I mean, I have my best friend Lucy! But because I was always busy with acting matters, I didn't made lots of friends. Lucy was really happy when I got accept, wishing that I make more friends! She also wished she could have came, but now I'm kinda happy she didn'.. Being stuck in such a terrible place... Ugh!" answered Usagi, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms round her knees.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. We'll find a way out!"

* * *

*By the way, Jad means poison in Belarussian, according to Google Traduction. I was searching a name for a dude who poison other and decided to find 'poison' in another language. Jad was nice, so I took it!

** A game I played often in Niagara Falls. It seems (and look) stupid but it's really fun!

***I had to. I firstly thought of a farm, then a sport shop, then a toy shop, then candy shop. I later thought of a restaurant, but no. CANDY SHOP.

****I had fun with this one. I searched 'Candy' in japanese to find it was 'Kyandii'. Then I put Koi, Usagi's family name, after. 'Koi' means love, so it gives 'Candy Love' in English! I could have also written 'Okashi' (Sweets) at the place, but no. (BTW, it's belong to Google Traduction.) Here's romaji! キャンディ恋!


	24. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part IV

Shuuya was looking at Neru as he played a game called Mermaid Swamp, whining about how he had to play as the girl, Rin, and how he would prefer to play as Seitaro who was smarter than the protagonist, reading things to her and giving her explanations.

The illusionist already knew the game having played it multiple time; it was the first time she ever saw it on a console, though. Usually it was on RPG makers on computers...but someone had the brilliant idea to make an actual arcade game with this.

Slightly bored, Shuuya looked around to find Keita who had won the game he was playing. He was now holding a giant sea lion plush. The blond approached the duo with Neru focused on his game as he was chased Yuuta, somewhat possessed by the Ophelia paintings which he was trying to destroy while avoiding to be killed.

"Hey, Shuuya-chan," said Keita as the illusionist greeted him back. The cosplayer then handed the sea lion plushie to her, smiling. "Gift,"

"Uh? You're giving me this?" wondered Shuuya, taking the plush as Keita nodded. "Thank you, Keita-pyoooon!"

The short girl hugged him tightly, the boy returning the gesture. "Ah, it's nothing!"

It was at this moment that Neru destroyed the last Ophelia painting and saw the hugging duo. Jealousy rose in him and he grabbed Shuuya's hand, dragging her away and leaving his game open without saving or closing it (as you could save and come back later).

"Neru-pyon! What are you doing?" whined the illusionist, trying to stop the blond as he dragged her into the garden maze.

"I want to show you something!"

"But why so sudden? I was talking to Keita-pyon and-"

"We're here!"

A small field was composed by all kinds of lilies, from the red spider lily to the pink guernsey lily.

"Oh! Lilies!" smiled Shuuya, staring at the tiny field.

"I know these are your favorites, so I wanted to show it to you... I barely remembered a few seconds ago and I wanted to bring you here before I forget again..." said Neru, because he would never admit it was out of jealousy.

Shuuya kneel beside the flowers and took one of each kind, holding them in her free hands while the other held the sea lion plushie.

"They're so beautiful... Hey, is there some kind of vase I could put them in?" the girl asked, mesmerized by the beauty of the sight.

"Yeah, I think so..."

"Thank you for showing me this, Neru-pyon." said the girl, kissing the boy's cheek causing his face reddened immediately.

"Y-yeah.. Uhm.. I gotta go make dinner! See ya!" Neru then ran away with a red face, leaving a dumbfound Shuuya.

Dinner time eventually came and everyone gathered in the cafeteria in front of delicious poutine.

"You're specialized in making not-so-healthy foods, uh, Neru?" Liz teased as she took a huge bit of her meal.

"It's the bestest kind of food!" answered Shuuya, smiling.

"Do you intentionally distort your words or are you just retarded?" Jin asked, causing some laughed and Shuuya to frowned.

"It's the kind of food I prefer and it's for that reason that I learned how to cook them!" smiled the blond, ignoring the somewhat angry illusionist who was responding to Jin that she wasn't the only one in the world to distort words.

As soon as everyone finished eating they heared the unpleasant voice of Monokuma through the speakers.

"Everyone must gather in the auditorium!"

Shido stood up along with everyone else, expecting the worse. Each time Monokuma had called them it was to place a new 'motive'. That was why the meeting announcement meant anything but good.

"Upupu! Good afternoon, dear students!" Monokuma began as everyone took their seats. "Today I'm offering you a gift. Letters from your family and friends!" he continued, showing a table with envelopes laying on it. On each was written the owner's name: USagi, Liz, Ivyan, Ryugo... All the names of the living students were written on one of the twelve letters. There were only twelve now, as four of them died...these thoughts hit Shido as Monokuma continued. "In each letter friends, family, or both, all left you an encouraging message. Have fun!"

At his final words everyone rushed to the table, grabbing their envelope and opening it to read their letters. Even though Shido was really happy to have word from his family he couldn't help but wonder why the bear gave that to them. Monokuma had done strange things; first giving them lots of entertainment, then giving them encouraging words from their families. Shido knew that in one sense it was to bring them in despair, to bring them to kill each other. But how?

Pushing these thoughts aside, Shido began to read his letter.

_Hey darling! I hope everything is fine on your side. Here, everything is as usual! Schoolwork may be difficult, but you can g trhough it!_

_We love you and we are proud of you!_

_Dad, Mom & Misora_

_Hey dude! :P Having fun? Is there any sexy chick around? Try to find a girlfriend! I'm sure there some fiiiine girls around. Just have fun, okay? And bring me back a souvenir! (Like making me and a cute girl meet! XD)_

_Liu_

Shido smiled. Liu would never change...

Looking around him, he saw that some were smiling while other seemed quite shocked. Then he thought about Hikari. Hikari who had a boyfriend. She'll never read the letters he probably send her, nor will she ever meet him again. Adrian, Saseko, Momoka/Tomoka...they probably have someone waiting for them at home, even if they themselves, didn't realised it...it was horrible. Why did they had to die? Why were they tasked with killing each other? Why was this happening?


	25. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part V

**I'm sorry I forgot to update cuz' I had a new game!**

Shido entered the museum with Jin and Ivyan to see many bizarre sights: a picture made out of the wings of different insects, another made of candy, one of cosmetics, and canes made out of sharks teeth, walrus teeth, ivory and even human bones! There was also a large robot built with scrap metal. and the largest chair ever made! Further in the museum, the trio saw a shrunken head and three wax statues. The first was of Robert Wadlow, the tallest man on earth with his authentic humongous shoes beside him. The second was of Lizardman, who had even cut his tongue to resemble one of a snake. His body was covered in green tattoos mimicking scales, and he even had subtermal teflon implants and pointed teeth. The last was of the 'Mexican Vampire Woman', a girl who had 95% of her body tattooed. She also had various piercings, titanium horns and subdermal teflon implants. Metal spikes and fang implants finished her somewhat monstruous look.

They continued on and arrived in front of a little fence with a pannel beside it saying 'Try to open me!'. They accepted the challenge; Shido failed miserably, giving his place to Jin.

"Pfff! This is impossible! There nothing to open it with!" Jin fumed as he shook his head, read to leave.

"I think I know how..." muttered Ivyan while pushing down a pole on the side. He pushed it until he passed a tiny circle in which the pole was in. The door of the fence then opened without any problem.

"...What?" Both Shido's and Jin's eyes widened. It was so easy! So, so easy and they hadn't find it out! With their damaged pride they decided to leave without any commentaries.

The next room they entered in was called the 'Shadow Catcher'. Obviously, they had to try it.

"Don't look at the light when it flashes. Make a funny pose and your shadow will appear on the wall when you're gone. Press the button to try," Jin read the instructions as the boys did as told before Jin pressed the button, joining the others. The light flashed and they turned to see that, yeah, they could see their shadows! Black figures were on the white wall in the exact same position that they were seconds ago.

They then moved to a room filled with barrels and panels. On one, Jin read that a teacher left her job to enter a wooden barrel and descend Niagara Falls with it. She survived and was the only female to ever try it. The pannel was right beside the barrel she used. Moving to another, he read that a guy tried to do the same but only his tattooed arm was found. Many others also tried it and one caught his attention. It was a man who descended the fall in a rubber ball. The fall was uneventful and he didn't even have a scratch on him, so him and his friends made up some for the medias. Later he learned that some pass over the Falls with a rope. One even did it backwards with his boss on his shoulder.

Jin shook his head at these. They were completely crazy to do such things! That or they were just really greedy...

The trio then saw a hallway called 'The Vortex'. The wall was completely round, and it was dark blue with stars painted on . A little bridge crossed The Vortex, on which Ivyan began to walk. Immediately after entering, he felt dizzy. As he tried to advance he hit the ramp of the bridge. He then used it to advance, even though by times he went to much left or too much right because of the constant turning of the walls. He managed to get out to see that Shido and Jin had also took hold of the ramp to be able to pass through the hallway. Jin then tried to go back, without using the ramp only to fail.

"It's like an optic illusion. We think it's the right direction but it isn't" explained Ivyan as Jin came back, grunting.

They continued further, seeing the skeletal jaw of a megalodon, an extinct race of shark. They passed beside many other oddities before arriving beside the entry of the tunnel in which wax statues of famous criminals, real or fictional, lined the walls.

"Let's finish off with this..." sighed Shido as he entered it, following Jin and Ivyan. They passed in front of the wax statues of Al Capone, Bonny and Clyde, Charles Manson, Freddy Krueger, Chucky/Charles Lee Ray (the real name of the character, as Chucky is a nickname), Jason Voorhees, Hitler, Micheal Myers, Jack from the Shining, the clown in It, the Alien from the movie of the same name and many more. Occasional shots of air startled them but nothing else. The hallway ended in a big room in which was standing the DeLaurean of Back to the Future, many wax statues of Austin Powers' characters and a gigantic statue of someone they didn't recognized. It was a girl with pink hair tied into two puffy pigtails, wearing a black school uniform. They noticed that her hair were tied with little figures of a bear, on the right was the white half of Monokuma and on the left, the left was the sinister black half of Monokuma. The statue was standing on a stage, holding a Monokuma in her hands.

"Who is she?.." Ivyan wondered as the trio stared at the wax statue.

Suddenly, the Monokuma she was holding began to talk. "This is Junko Enoshima! Super High School Level Despair!"

"Super High School Level Despair?" Jin exclaimed, frowning, "Is she the one who trapped us here?"

"Upupu! Sadly she died some time ago! But she was the one who began everything...now go away!" the Monokuma ordered before reverting back to his frozen state.

Startled the boys left the museum as it was the last room. But a question lingered into their minds; what did Junko Enoshima begin?

* * *

I was helped by a little book of the Ripley Museum to write all the museum part. XD Also by my memory of the one I visited. It's really awesome there! If you ever have a chance to go: GO!


	26. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part VI

**I'm sorry. Forgot to update again. I'm sorry. **

**Uhm.. I'm putting a poll on my profile about who is your favorite characters. It'll be a blind poll, so no one gets his feeling hurten. But if the majority want me to display the result, I will, but on my profile. See ya!**

Four attractions consisted the Amusement Park. The first was the Ferris Wheel while the second was a roller coaster. The third was the kind of ride on which you go up, then down really fastly. The fourth was one that brought you up, turning in all kind of directions.

Ryugo was currently in company of Chitose. It kinda surprised him that she wasn't with Keita, but he didn't really cared. A comfortable silence was held between the two as they walked toward the roller coaster. None of them were the most talkative or friendly and they were ok with that. None tried to start a conversation. They didn't need to talk.

They finally entered the roller coaster, sitting in the front. Some joined them, as Daichi sat alone while Usagi and Liz shared a seat. Soon enough, the ride began slowly, climbing up... Before they fell fastly. Loop after loop, they continued to go forward. Liz, Usagi and Daichi were happily screaming while Chitose was cripsed, tightly gripping the handles as Ryugo had a small smile. Obviously, Chitose and Ryugo weren't the kind of people who screamed into rollercoaster and things of the likes.

Suddenly, their cart stopped moving as they were upside-down. Chitose was gripping the handles tightly as the harness was a bit loose for her, so she stood in mid-air, between the seat and the harness. Two or three seconds after, the ride continued fastly, finishing no long after.

As Chitose left the cart, she was obviously relieved.

"You okay, Chitose?" wondered Ryugo as they headed toward the ride named Fall from Heaven, which was the one which went up and down at great speed.

"Yeah. I just... Pff. I watch a bit too much of Final Destination, I guess. I was feeling like if I would have fell at any moments... Anyway, let's just get to that ride." answered the girl, looking away as a tiny blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have let you fall." replied Ryugo, slightly smiling, placing a hand on her shoulder as her blush deepened.

"Let's just get on that ride." repeated Chitose as she sat on of the seat, closing the harness.

Ryugo looked around to see that On the other side of where Chitose was sitting, Neru and Keita were beside Shuuya, on each side of her. Ryugo then went to his seat beside Chitose.

Soon, their seats was brought high in the skh in a slow pace, giving them a chance to see the paysage.

Ryugo looked into the distance. Obviously, as they were in a camp, he knew thag civilisation wouldn't be right beside. But he had thought that a forest or something of the like would be near. But no. The ground was dark while the grass was green. Burnt trees were scattered and Ryugo saw no buildings nor not burnt trees. There was absolutely nothing.

* * *

The sky was becoming darker as Shuuya and Keita headed toward the Ferris Wheel, to the latter demand. Neru was still washing all the plates of the supper, while... The plates used during all the meals of the day, as he hadn't washed any, wanting to try the activities.

They entered one of the small, white cabin and the door closed. They were the only to use the Ferris Wheel at the moment, the other gone to the arcade or the library, to grab a book as Night Time would be soon wheel slowly started th turn as Shuuya sticked to the window, watching as she went up, rising beside the Fall of Heaven, to be at the same height.

Keita could only smile at the illusionist's excitation: she looked like a kid who just got a new toy. Her eyes was wide open, her mouth forming a 'o' as they were at the highest point of the Wheel. She pouted slightly as they start to descend, her face lighting up as they started going up again. The blond beside her also looked outside, seeing how the other who were walking around seemed tiny.

Then, they descended again.

"Hey, Shuuya." said Keita, tilting his head as the girl turned to face him. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why?" wondered the oblivious girl, looking at him then outside, repeatidly.

"Because.." answered the boy, leaning closer...

"It is now Night Time! All the attractions will stop and the arcade, library and other buildings usually closed will close. Good night!" annonced Monokuma with his high-pitched voice.

And the Ferris Wheel stopped, right as the duo was at the highest point. Shuuya started to laugh as Keita frowned.

"Fuck."

"Are we really gonna have to sleep here?"

"Seems like it."

"Oh. Oh... I'm taking the bench on the right!"

"It's so tiny! How are we supposed to sleep here?"

"It's not my fault if you're fat."

"SHUUYA!"

"Sooooorrrrryyyyy! I had to!"

* * *

"It's Morning Time, bastards! Let's strive do to our best today!"

Shido yawned, getting up, dressing himself before leavin go the cafeteria. On his way, he looked toward the attraction park to notice that the Ferris Wheel was turning. Not caring much about it, he entered the cafeteria, were Neru had prepared waffles. People kept coming in, all a bit sleepy. They began to eat, until Neru noticed something.

"Where's Shuuya? And Keita? They aren't here!"

"Do you think they...?" began Usagi, horrified.

"Died? It can't be!" continued Liz, her eyes wide open.

Suddenly, the door opened on the missing duo. Keita had circles around his eyes and seemed extremely tired while Shuuya seemed perfectly fine, bouncing to her place.

"You okay?" asked Neru, rushing beside the illusionist.

"Yeah, I am. It's just that Keita and I went into the Ferris Wheel and it stopped while we were still in it, at the highest point..." explained the girl, eating her waffles.

"We had to sleep there... It was hell! So little space.. I ain't as short as her: I didn't fit while laying on pne of the benches!" added Keita, falling on a chair while placing his head between his hands while Neru glared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." the boy sighed as Chitose snickered. It was silent for few seconds, before the explosive laughters of Usagi, Liz, Daichi and Shido resonated.


	27. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part VII

**So, I'm playing Ayakashi Ghost Guild on my tablet and I KEEP FUCKUNG GETTING HARE OF HINABA YELLOW SEALSTONES AND I HATE THIS! Does anyone play this? If yes, I'll be friend with you!**

**Anyway. Gor read snd review and vote on the poll(5 choices allowed!)!**

The rest of the day passed smoothly, mostly uneventful. Everyone was taking some time to themselves and had gone to do other activities. Most of the girls have gone to the pool while the guys were scattered here and there. Shido was currently in the arcade playing a rather addictive game in which you had to harpoon fishes in order to win points. The bigger the fish the more points it gave. You pushed a button to throw the harpoon, then turned a crank to lift the fish up to your boat.*

As he was unable to catch the red lobster holding a treasure full of gold, which gave the more points, he decided to leave the game. Seeing Daichi playing Pac-Cat*, he decided to talk to him.

"Hey Daichi!"

"Hey Shido," answered the green-eyed boy, still looking at the screen.

"How are you?"

"Well, not too bad...I just wish I could remember something about..." replied Daichi as Pac-Cat got eaten by one of the Dogs.

"Yeah, it must sucks...do you remember anything about your past?" wondered Shido as they walked away from the arcade.

"Not much...but I remember my best friend, Kyouko Fujiwara, and that my parents are dead. That's pretty much all.."

"I'm sorry for your parents...so I guess that the letter was from Kyouko, huh?" said Shido as they began heading towards the cafeteria. It was near supper time.

"Yep. I miss her...but I'm glad she isn't here," answered Daichi, staring at the ground as his face slightly darkened, kicking a rock. "I just...I don't know what, but every time I mention her I get this sick feeling...but I'm not sure why..."

"I'm sure you'll remember soon, or at least one day!" smiled Shido, slapping Daichi's back in a friendly gesture. "You just have to wait. But your memories will come back, little by little, right?"

"Yeah...but I wish that my memories would be back sooner. It's just... Arrgh! I don't know anything...like how my parents died, or how I met Kyouko...! I don't even know why I'm here! It's just so...frustrating!" replied Daichi, shaking his head.

"I know it must suck as hell but...don't lose hope, okay?"

* * *

*My sister played that a lot in an arcade when we were in vacation.

**Had to. Rip-of of Pac-Man. This game... It's fun. I played it in the arcade. So fun!

* * *

Chiyoko was looking through Nightshade's case files, trying to figure out what the police might have missed. Nightshade had been active since two years ago and he was reknown to take jobs of all kind from busy cities to warn-torn battlefields, eliminating his target with precision and deadly accuracy. The police never found out how his clients contacted him but it was known that he always asked for the money beforehand, and then finishes the job within two months. He was also known to have high prices which depended on the estimated difficulty of the elimination of the target. Stories and rumors even said that if it was more complicated than expected (which rarely happened) he'd asked for more money, and all the contractors gave it to him without any questions due to the fear of being killed as well. He had killed countless people, the number of eliminated targets towering up to 379. The only things which allowed them to link this death to him was the accuracy, precision and lack of evidence left behind. It was also known that Nightshade mainly uses long-distance weapons and the police only found once from where he shot.

One time Nightshade had been tasked to kill a well known politician from the United-States. By sheer luck, the targeted politician moved at the last second...and the bullet struck a four year old girl named Annaliese Ryan.

Nightshade was almost revealed that time but the police failed to catch him. They still noticed that the hitman was a fairly tale male. But ever since then the notorious hitman had vanished into thin air. No targets executed by him, nothing. Most said that it was because of the shame of never being able to fulfill his contract while a minority said it was because of the remorse of having accidentally killing Annaliese.

Chiyoko read the case again and again while carefully analyzing the pictures of his victims, but she found nothing. With a sigh, she moved on to Jad's case.

Jad was a renown assassin who was known to kill his victims using only poison. Much like Nightshade the lack of evidence troubled the police with this killer. However his first appearance was well known; Twenty one junior high students were poisoned during an exam. Only four of the students were still alive. As all four were poisoned the police couldn't blame them, and the other students within the room claim to know nothing. The lack of evidence left the case unresolved. Following the incident more and more people were found dead, all of which were poisoned.

Later on another scandal was heard. In Belarus forty-seven people were found poisoned within three months. They were all people who opposed Piotr Sharinskii, who admitted in court to have hired an assassin to get rid of them. But before he could say anymore Sharinskii died, poisoned as well. Ever since then the assassin was named Jad, the belarussian word for poison. Jad continued to assassinate different people, always using the same weapon: poison. What made the case excruciatingly difficult is the fact that it wasn't one type of poison but all kinds; each victim was killed with a different kind of poison.

Unlike Nightshade Jad was still an active killer, ready to strike at any moment.

Sighing Chiyoko looked at the file containing the first victims of Jad and the survivors. She skipped the names of the victims and read the names of the survivors.

No! It wasn't possible! Did it really meant that Jad was...? Was all of this really possible?

Shaking her head, Chiyoko layed back in her chair before looking in the mirror of her desk. It was dark in her cabin, only a small ray of light lit the files and her face. She groaned, shaking her head once again. She had to tell the other tomorrow.


	28. Chapter III - (Ab)normal Days Part VIII

**Heyyyy! Another chappy today. A chappy I like a lot. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, but it did, because The Clockwork Rabbit gave me a headcannon and I loved it so I used it. Well, here it is!**

Day light shimmered over the camp once again as Monokuma announced Day Time. Everyone was gathering in the cafeteria.

Some of the others were missing such as Chiyoko, Shuuya, Liz and Usagi. But as the numbers were at four everyone decided not to worry as the rules said you couldn't kill more than two people at a time.

As they finished eating, they left to do their daily activities.

Chitose decided to head towards the aquarium; it was the only place she hasn't been to yet. Keita had already gone to do whatever; she didn't really cared at the moment. She noticed the small crush he harbored toward the illusionist which took much of his time, and she was quite happy of it. Finally it seems like he had someone to care about other than himself.

She entered the aquarium's building to see that Daichi was already there. She didn't pay too much attention to him, nor did she bother to notice the darken look on his face. After a quick glance at the sharks she decided to see the sea lions Shuuya kept boasting about. She passed beside Daichi who turned as she walked by. The pink-haired girl stopped in front of the sea lions who were happily swimming or sleeping. Wondering who feed them she turned to see that Daichi was closer, his eyes hidden by his bangs and his head hung low. She raised an eyebrow but make no more commentary, turning back to the sea lions. Feeling that he had gone nearer she turned again, scowling and obviously annoyed.

But what she happened after surprised her. The brown-haired boy lifted his arms and wrapped his hands around the Chitose's neck. Her eyes widened as she began to suffocate and tried to get away from his strong grip. The lack of air became more and more troublesome to the point where the Dart Thrower felt that she may lose conscious at any time. Without thought she kneed him the stomach, and he instantly lost his grip and fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Are you fucking stupid?! Were you trying to kill me you fucking asshole?" yelled Chitose, preparing to give a huge kick to the boy, but stopped at the last minute.

Daichi was crying his heart out, mumbling sorries over sorries. He wrapped his arms around his waist as tears rolled out of his closed eyes. He kept sobbing and crying, leaving Chitose confused. What was she supposed to do?

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't wanted to! I-I just... I don't know what happened! I don't know why I did that! I just...I didn't mean to!" the boy cried, hunched over.

Chitose sighed, kneeling beside the boy before awkwardly hugging him.

"Just shut the fuck up, okay? I hate it when people are crying, it hurts my ears! You're just...I don't know, fucking damn depressed because of your fucking amnesia. Maybe in your past you did bad things and you can't remember, and that combined with this depression you seem to be hiding are causing you to try and fucking kill me. If it ever happens again, I'll kick your ass, okay? One day you'll remember, but you have to promise me something,"

"W-what is it?" asked Daichi, whose cries had lowered to occasional sobs and less occasional sniffing as he wept his face.

"Never even try to kill someone again, ok? Cuz' I'll kill you afterward. Even if I've gone in Antarctica I will come back, I will find you, and I'll kill you. Even if I died I'll come back as a ghost and fucking kill you," said Chitose, completely serious.

"O-okay..." answered Daichi, cracking up a smile.

"Good boy. You swear?"

"I swear,"

"And I'll swear to kill you if you even try to kill someone again unless it's for self-defense. I'll judge you for that, even if I'm gone at the opposite of you or gone in afterlife," vowed the girl, helping the boy to stand up. "You okay, now?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Good. Also don't keep your depression bottled up too, okay? Otherwise I'll kill you for that as well,"

"Yeah." answered Daichi, taking a deep breath.

"I really don't want to say this, and please don't listen to me, but if you need to talk I'll be there," continued Chitose, holding her head high while scowling as Daichi nodded, smiling. "Good. Now let's just go and never talk about what happened here, alright?"

"Yep,"

"But don't forget: keep your depression bottle up and I kill you. Try to kill someone and I'll kill you. Kill someone and I'll kill you. Kill me then I'll kill you even if I'm dead. Ghost power, dude! Kill in self-defense then I'll judge if it's the truth. Come talk to me about your depression; I'll try to listen. I repeat, I'll try. Don't expect too much of me for that. Understood?"

"Yep!"

"Now...wanna go to the attraction? You know, the one which whirls in every directions...I want to do it. But Keita's gone. So yeah. Plus we must occupy our minds on other things, and in three or four hours we'll laugh at what happen moments ago. Understood?"

"Yep! Let's go!" smiled Daichi, relieved. "Hey Chitose... I need to talk to you about something,"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR DEPRESSIONS TALK RIGHT NOW. WAIT LATER,"

It was Dinner Time and everyone gathered to the cafeteria, in front of pizza. Everyone was there this time.

"I need to tell you something," said Chiyoko, standing up as silence fell upon the group. "I found Daichi's Super High School Level."

"Huh, what is it?" replied the boy, his eyes widening and shining brightly.

"Don't keep him hanging, Chiyoko," continued Chitose as the blonde girl took her time.

"Daichi Tsuchida is SHSL Asassin. He is the renown assassin known under the name Jad,"

Daichi's reaction didn't took long to be shown. "W-what?" was all he could mutter.

Everyone looked at him, some with fear in their eyes, others with suspicion and for all mistrust. Out of everyone only four were unsurprised. Neru was simply eating his food without a care in the world while Keita smirked as if he knew it from a long time ago. Shuuya looked rather sad, her gaze locked on her plate as if she knew as well but felt bad about it. Chitose had her arms crossed on her chest, a scowl upon her face.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked the pink-haired girl, raising an eyebrow at Chiyoko.

"He killed countless people! He's dangerous; he could kill any of us!" answered Ivyan, suspiciously eyeing the brown-haired boy.

"He hasn't done it yet," simply answered Chitose, tilting her head, before sighing. "Besides, where's your proof?"

"I read Jad's criminal file which was in the library. He is one of the survivors." explained Chiyoko, confused by the lack of trust of the girl.

"So because he survived it's his fault? Who says it's not another of the survivors? Who are they, anyway?"

"Of those who survived four of them are Mieko Kuronuma, Mikiya Furukawa, Kyouko Fujiwara and Neru Mirai," answered Chiyoko.

"I survived a genocide? That's probably where my nightmares come from!" wondered Neru, finally lifting his gaze and attention from his lunch.

"You did...and seemingly forgot it. Now why Daichi? It's because he forgot his SHSL along with everything from his past. Why wouldn't it be him?"

"That's not the question. I'm asking you why him, and you're incapable to answer!" replied the angry Dart Thrower, standing up.

"I read Daichi's file this morning to make sure of it. Jad was reknown to use poison to kill his victims. Out of everyone that survived that test trial Daichi was the only one who had any experience with poisons. Why? It's because his dad was a renown poison specialist," answered Chiyoko, sighing. "Everything points toward him,"

At that moment, Daichi stood up and darted out of the cafeteria and the suspicious glares from the others. Keita was still smirking, Shuuya averted her gaze, and Neru was busy reminiscing if he was able to.

"You forgot one thing; he didn't remembered it, asshat," answered Chitose, leaving as well


	29. Chapter III - Investigation

**Hey! :3 New chappy!**

Daichi had disappeared into his cabin, and Chitose chased after him. Cursing herself for having choose to help him she entered his cabin.

"Hey you damn jerk, don't you try hiding from me!"

Daichi looked out from under his blanket. Tears rolled on his cheeks once again and the girl sighed. "You knew that what she said was true. So why did you defend me?"

"Cause I don't care. It was stupid of her, saying that in front of you and everyone. Someone might try to make you the culprit now,"

"You know, ever since she said my High School Level I remembered everything. The people I killed...the time I nearly killed Neru and...my best friend...I'm a monster and I probably won't ever change... I probably deserve to die...everyone must hate me now,"

"Don't say that idiot. Yeah you did bad things. You're not the only one, and as long as you don't raped someone I'm okay with the rest. You can change if you really want it. If you want me to help I'll kick your butt everytime you go off the right road. You don't deserve death; you deserve a kick in the ass. Which I would gladly give. Everyone hates you? They're not real friends. Besides I don't hate you,"

"Really? You don't hate me?"

"Is that the only thing you cared about after all I said? I don't hate you, but if you rape someone I'll hate you to guts. Besides our agreements from earlier is still on," said Chitose, frowning as Daichi smiled.

"Thank you. So.. you're gonna help me?"

"I'm one of the worst people in the world but yeah. I'll try, and you'll try too!"

"Otherwise you'll kill me?"

"You learn fast! Now, let's work on that, okay?"

"Yeah! But... it'll probably be useless..."

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DO AS I SAY!"

"Okayyyy!"

"Don't forget what you swear to me earlier! Now forget your SHSL and everything related to that. It'll be easier,"

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth!"

* * *

Shido entered the cafeteria while talking to Jin and Keita with whom he had passed by this morning. It was another day. It was also a day after DAichi's SHSL was revealed.

It was now dinner time and Neru had made simple hot-dogs and hamburgers. Everyone ate while chatting, glancing occasionaly at Daichi who was sitting with Chitose, Keita, and surprisingly Neru. The boy explained that he didn't cared about what happened since he didn't even remember it and that Daichi was sweet enough at least let him live after he saw he didn't managed to kill him. He also explained that it wasn't the only thing around what his nightmares revolved so everything was okay.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chiyoko? I didn't see her for a while!" said Usagi, looking around to see if the blonde girl was there.

"She's usually reading in the library. Maybe she's still there?" answered Jin as he noticed that Chiyoko was missing.

"We'll just have to search for her later," answered Ivyan as they continued to eat.

When they finished and saw that there was no sign of the mystery writer they decided to go search for her. Already people were blaming Daichi and everyone scooted away from him except of the ones he ate with.

Usagi, Liz and Shuuya left for Chiyoko's cabin, Jin and Keita went to the museum, Ryugo, Shido and Ivyan searched the library, and Chitose, Neru and Daichi looked around the arcade.

In the library Ryugo took the right section, Ivyan the left and Shido took the center, but there was no trace of Chiyoko. Meanwhile, Keita separated from Jin and entered through the end while the blond entered the front. Nothing was found there. For Chitose, Neru and Daichi the beeping sounds of the arcade machines followed them in their vain search.

"A body was found. Prepare for the investigation!" Monokuma's voice screeched.

"It's the first time there has been an announcement..." stated Daichi as Chitose frowned.

Suddenly Monokuma popped out of nowhere, giggling. "You never let me have the chance! You've already left to find the others before I could annonce it!" With a small giggle the bear then disappeared, leaving them confused. They left the arcade to see Keita and Jin near.

"Chiyoko...she's... dead?" Neru pondered, unsure. Jin was staring at Daichi, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Probably," sighed Keita as they rejoined Shido, Ivyan and Ryugo.

"Does that means that the other girls found her?" asked Chitose, tilting her head as Jin nodded. The girl also noticed that everyone but her, Neru and Keita were distancing themselves from Daichi, who seemed pained by this act. She sighed and gave a pat on the boy's head, telling him to not pay attention to it.

They arrived at Chiyoko's cabin to see Liz, who was sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees and her eyes wide open, Usagi was at the doorway with a hand over her mouth and Shuuya was frozen in place, her eyes wide open.

Usagi let them pass so they could see Chiyoko's body. She was laying on her bed, her eyes closed. If it wasn't for Monokuma's annoncement, Shido would have thought that she was sleeping.

"She...she won't wake up!" shouted Shuuya, her eyes widening as she grabbed her head between her hands.

"She's dead," Ivyan sadly stated, shaking his head.

"We must proceed to the investigation," replied Ryugo, leaning against a wall.

"How...she looks like she's asleep..." wondered Usagi, wiping a tear.

"She was probably poisoned," answered Ryugo, kneeling beside Chiyoko's bed. "There are no signs of a wound, and she's too young to have died by some sickness," All heads turned to Daichi who felt tears coming at his eyes. He left the cabin, unable to bear their blaming stares.

"Find concrete evidences before blaming someone, damn it!" said Chitose, scowling as Daichi disappeared.

Jin huffed and began to search through the drawers while some exited the cabin. Ryugo and Chitose stayed to watch the crime scene, Ryugo looking at the body, searching if there was any wound. Shido was still in the cabin, as well as for Usagi and Ivyan. Chitose had commanded Neru to go check on Daichi, which he did.

"How do you think...she might have... absorbed the poison?" wondered Usagi, crossing her arms on her chest, her gaze carefully avoiding the body.

"The most common and simpliest way is to drink it. But where would someone find poison here?" replied Ryugo.

* * *

Liz had gone into her cabin, looking out the window every so often. She had taken the files on Chiyoko's desk and was about to read them when she noticed Keita and Shuuya talking. The illusionist seemed bothered while Keita was smiling. Wondering what they may be talking about the magician began to read Jad's file. Suddenly a loud knocking disturbed her, and she went to open her door. Behind it was Usagi, her hands on her hips.

"Are you slacking off?"

"Nah, I'm reading Jad's file..."

"Really? I want to read it too!"

"Then come in!"

* * *

Usagi and Ivyan left to investigate pther things. Shido left for the kitchen to see if he could find something.

Keita was already there, searching through the cupboards. Shido looked through the fridge. Only common food rested inside there.

"Hey Keita, did you find something?" wondered Shido as the boy turned to face him.

"There's nothing around here. All the plates and such were washed earlier by Neru and put to their place." sighed the green-eyed boy, shaking his head. "Did you find anything?"

"No...but I'm searching. Even if it's kinda useless..."

"Or you say. Maybe someone made it as if he was the culprit," simple answered the blond, going back to his search.

The boy then left, going back to Chiyoko's cabin. Ryugo had finished his examination, confirming that the cause of death was indeed poisoning.

Shido then opened his PDA and looked through the Monokuma files.

_Victim: Chiyoko Kiyomizu_

_Time of death is at 11:27PM. The victim died in their cabin from poisoning. The victim also showed signs of vomiting and excessive diarrhea._

Shido closed it having found nothing interesting nor crucial.

"Hey Jin! Did you find anything?" wondered the brown-haired boy as the blond sighed.

"Only common things,"

"The Jad files aren't here either!" continued Ivyan, who had searched as well.

"Maybe someone took it?"

"Probably..." Jin groaned.

* * *

Neru entered Daichi's cabin, where the boy had gone.

"They'll all say it's me. I don't think it was me, but I sometimes do things unconsciously...what if I did kill her?" said Daichi, hiding his face in his blankets.

"I know it wasn't you! You were with Chitose all along before joining me and Keita. You have an alibi, and we three know it. We'll find the real culprit, but for that I need your help,"

"Yeah..."

"Good! Now let's go in the garden!"

"Okay, but why the garden?"

"I remember going there with you. You told me that some of the plants are poisonous. Someone might have take one of plants to make the poison!"

"I get it. Let's go then!"

* * *

Neru sighed, looking through a book about poisonous plants. Daichi was reading another book on the same subject beside him. The blond wasn't the kind to read, preferring to do active things. But he needed to, as they needed to know if these books say how to extract poison from a flower.

"Here it is! Aconitum, otherwise known as wolfsbanes. It's incredibly toxic and can kill an adult if he ingests at least 20 ml... Symptoms include vomiting and diarrhea, and the death occurs within 2 to 6 hours like I told you earlier. There's even a paragraph about how to extract it!"*

"Chiyoko probably drank some during breakfast and died four hours later, within the time range... That's it! The culprit took Wolfsbane, and he or she knew how to extract it because he or she read the book!"

"Yup!"

Upon the discovery Monokuma announced that the class trial will begin soon.

* * *

*I SEARCHED IT. THAT PLANT IS REALLY POISONOUS.


	30. Chapter III - Class Trial

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It had been so long! I don't even remember when is the last time I updated... I'm sorry! I totally forgot. And this afternoon I will have to kinda babysit my cousins plus my sister as they come to see our cats and I don't even know when they'll come. It's hell! And sunday I had a family party in which I had to follow a little girl of 2 years old, my little cousin (the daughter of my cousin) to make sure she would be fine. She's super duper cuuuute! :3 Anyway. At this party, when it began I was playing some game with the adults, but after supper I played with the kids until the end. It was fun. Funnier than with the adults. Yup. Anyway, class trial! :D I'm gonna fo take a nap, I think. Even if I won't be able to sleep. **

"The Class Trial will soon begin. Head toward the elevator." annonced Monokuma's unpleasant voice through the speakers scattered here and there.

Everyone obeyed, walking toward the elevator.

"It's too soon... He let us less time than usual." sighed Daichi, as Neru frowned.

"We still found the provenance of the poison."

"Let's just finished with this." groaned Jin as they entered the elevator. Everyone, or almost, was looking suspiciously at Daichi, who just sighed. Chitose remind him to not pay attention, glaring at them, while Neru placed his hand on his shoulder, saying that they will find the right culprit, no matter what.

The elevator opened its door and they went to their respective places.

"May the class trial start!" said Monokuma, smiling.

"Do NOT start of by saying that it is Daichi. Let see where the hints brings us first." commanded Chitose as some groaned, but everyone accepted.

"The victim was Chiyoko Kiyomizu. She was poisoned and died in her room." began Jin, as usual.

"The most probably way for her to absorb the poison was by drinking it." continued Ryugo.

"We found the poison provenance. It's Wolfsbanes. With only 20 ml, it can kill a adult within 2 to 6 hours." began Daichi as Neru continued.

"There's Wolfsbanes in the garden. Someone with a good knowledge of plants or poison could have extract the poison out of it and use it to kill Chiyoko. Her death happened four hours after noon, at which time she probably absorbed the poison, therefore within the time the Wolfsbane use to kill. We also found a book in which it was written how to extract the posion, and we found a cutten Wolfsbane in the garden."

"She probably absorbed it while drinking at breakfast." repeated Ryugo, tilting his head.

"There's only one person who touch the food and drinks before we eat it." stated Usagi, staring at Neru, whose eyes widened as he tilted his head.

"Uh? Don't you remember? You helped me bringing the drinks to the table, Usagi-chan."

The black-haired girl frowned. "No, I didn't. You're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... It may be my memory being deficiant again..."

"Let's cut the crap. It's obviously Daichi." said Ivyan, glaring at said boy.

"Yeah! I read Jad's file and he is completely insane! He killed lots and lots of people, always by poison. JAd means poison in belarussian, by the way... We didn't nicknamed him like that for nothing" added Liz.

"Impossible." flatly stated Chitose, her arms crossed on her chest with her eyes closed.

"Why's that?" wondered Shido.

"I was with him this morning, all along until dinner. Neru and Keita were also with us at some moment."

"Yeah, it's true!" agreed Neru as Keita nodded.

"And for dinner, he never entered the kitchen nor went anywhere near Chiyoko or her drink. I was with him the whole time, I know that he did nothing."

"So who is it, then?" wondered Usagi, frowning.

"And if we looked into the motive?" answered Keita. "The motive, once again, may have prompt the culprit to commit the crime. Though, that one is subtle. Making us want to reunite with our families and friends while giving us this letter... That was the motive."

"And, what about it?" wondered Jin, frowning. "You looked into our things again?"

"I didn't, it was someone else who sweetly bring them back to me. So yeah, I read them. And I saw one that had a reason to go back. Someone who is close to her family. Also, what put me on that pist is that I saw someone reading a book in the library. In the sections of plants and flowers." said Keita, smiling. "It wasn't Daichi, by the way."

"Who was it?"

"A famous actress whose family had troubles with their candy buiseness. It had gone okay for a while, but their celebrity dropped as another candy shop opened near. Obviously, it worried her and she wanted to help them out... But she needed to get out of here first."

"Usagi? But how would had she managed to poison Chiyoko?" replied Shido, frowning.

"She... Helped me bringing the drinks for breakfast. She was the first to arrive and she proposed me it... I'm sure of it! She can easily have put it in while bringing them over!" replied Neru, nodding to himself.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do such things!" said Usagi, shaking her head.

"You put the blame on Daichi. Obviously, it was easy to blame him as everyone, or almost, was against him, awaiting him to poison someone... So you took use of that." answered Chitose, scowling.

"Have you choosen?" then wondered Monokuma, as Keita nodded.

The devices lighted up and the pink-haired girl immediately choose Usagi. Neru, Daichi and Keita followed right after, but the others hesitated, finally choosing her as well.

"What?..." wondered the actress, frowning, as Monokuma began to talk. Had she... Really been discovered? She had done everything so they wouldn't find hints... She had the perfect scenarios! IF it wasn't of that damn Keita... And Neru, too! It might had worked!

"And you won! The killer of Chiyoko Kiyomizu was indeedly... Usagi Koiiii!"

* * *

Usagi found herself on a small stage, beside a guillotine. She was dresses as Marie-Antoinette D'Autriche, an infamous queen of France. A Monokuma was wearing an executor mask while other bears were in front of. They were dressed like villagers, screaming and shouting while throwing tomatoes at her. In the distance, behind the sea of Monokumas' villagers, she could see her classmates. She is brought to the guillotine and layed on it and the black-haired girl closed her eyes, waiting the deadly blow of the falling blade... Which never seemed to come.

She opened her eyes, looking at the Monokuma executer. He wasn't moving.

The actress looked up to see the blade, who hadn't moved. Her eyes widened as she understood she had a chance of escape, She smiled, kneeling before standing up, running away from the guillotine. Seeing a door, she opened it. She was now in Romeo & Juliet, the wig of Marie-Antionette gone, but a similar dress on.

'Romeo' was a big robot, dressed like the character, but having the face of Monokuma. Seeing another door, the girl smiled, slowly passing beside the Romeon, before she felt pain on the side. Looking there, she sees that the fat Romeon stabbed her with a dagger.

He then retires the knife from her side, stabbing her again and again as he repeated 'Mine!'. The girl managed to take hold of the dagger, throing it away before running to the door, which she opened. Taking a step in the new room, she fell into water. She quickly swam to the surface, spitting some water while shaking her head. Her dress was rather heavy, being soaked with water.

Her eyes widened as her gaze caught the sight of a shark fin, coming toward her. She tried to swam away, back to the door, but the shark was faster than her: Usagi disappeared under the blue liquid, which became red soon after.


	31. Chapter III - Bonus

**School's gonna start too soon. D:**

**I have lots of things to randomly say. So here I begin. I learnt about how the story of gingericus19 ended. I went to read the last chapter and was horrified. A horrible ending that was rushed, and an idiotic reason full of nonsense and disrespect. I may disrepect him here, but that's because he disrespect his readers and OCs' submitters in an unbelievably horrible way. We write to please our readers, and our OCs' submitters in SYOCs, while having fun. Not only for reviews. Readers cannot ruin a story, only an author can. I was just horrified by this, and I swear I will never do something as... _low _as that. This guy deserve to be beat up by Shizuo from Durarara!. And others. I hate such disrespectful people.**

**Second, on a better tone, I watch all the episode of the anime Amnesia. (This paragraph kinda contain spoilers I guess...) I adore Toma and want Shin as my little brother. Seriously. Why do I like such a yandere? Don't ask me! He is handsome. :3 And so sweet! When he doesn't cage you. (You just have to not leave him like the Heroine keep doing... I would never do that, me. XD)**

**And Third, I must complain against anime's harem (that totally mean more than one guy loving one girl, but obviously this one is too oblivious). Seriously, I like those, like Uta-Pri or Amnesia, but UGH! can the main female character be more lively? Less erased and quiet? BTW, I mean erased in the fact she never stand up for herself, they talk few times and they do nothing of their lifes. As example in Amnesia, the Heroine kept hurting herself. YOU DO NOT NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOU SCRAPED YOUR KNEE AND ELBOW. God! This is simple nonsense... She collapsed. OH MY GOD. Time to bring her to hospital because she is a complete weakling. The girls in anime's harems (well, not only anime but who cares!) are wayyy to weaks. They are complete weakling and that deeply annoys me. **

**Now, onto the story after my looong useless talk. I just need to tell that to someone... Yeah. :P**

Neru was trying to put away some pans and bowl while they slip off, landing on the floor with loud clatterings. Chiyoko, who was near, flinched at the sound.

"Ah, Chiyoko-chan! I'm sorry!" said the boy, kneeling to take the pans and bowls.

"It's okay... I just dislike loud noise." answered the girl. "Do you need help?"

"Not really... But it would be appreaciated!" smiled the boy as the blonde girl knelt beside him, taking some of the pans and puting them in their places while Neru took care of the bowls.

As they funushed, they got out of the kitchen, Chiyoko playing her ocarina while Neru listened.

"You're really good at playing this thing!" said Neru as the music stopped.

The girl smiled, thanking him.

"Do you have friends at home? Someone you miss? A crush maybe?"

"I have a good friend from the Unitated-States. He is a fellow writer, named Joel. I'm fluent English and he's learning Japanese. We emails and skypes each others. We are both homeschooled, as well."

"Homeschooled? Really? How is it?" asked Neru, his eyes widening as Chiyoko laughed.

"Well..." she began, then explaining him how it worked.

* * *

Chiyoko's execution

Crime Investigation

Chiyoko is in front of a crime scene. White lines traced the shape of the exact position the victim was in, before his corpse was retrieve. Chiyko kneel beside these lines, noticing a certain amount of blood. Shaking her head, she stood up to see a shadow, as if someone was coming behind her. She turned slowly to meet Jack the Ripper, or more precisely, Monokuma, dressed as Jack the Ripper. The blonde girl gasped before Monokuma/Jack the Ripper eviscerated Chiyoko, as unbearable pain flowed through her body.

She fell to her knee while Monokuma took a gaz can, pouring the liwuid on the crime scene and Chiyoko. He lit up a match, throwing it in the gaz, which lit up in a fire. He then left, humming.


	32. Chapter IV - (Ab)normal Days Part I

They exited the auditorium, where Usagi met her grimsy end. Their mood was dark as they head toward the newly opened section of the camp. There was nothing else to do and they hoped that it would help them forget what happened earlier.

Shido shook his head, frowning. Usagi... had killed Chiyoko, trying to put the blame on Daichi, so she could and help her family. She was then eaten by a shark in her execution, after had been stabbed, just like one of the characters she played in one of the movies she starred in. He felt really sad for the girl, at the same time that he wasn't, as she had killed Chiyoko... Why did all of that needed to happen? Saseko, Adrian, Momoka, Hikari and now, Usagi and Chiyoko... They wouldn't have died otherwise. All of this was horrible and it obligated them to do terrible things. Six out of sixteen has died, already. There was only ten left, and who knows how much would die before all this madness end! Shido was already tired of it all. How much needed to die before they finally learn why it happened to _them_. Or just the whole reason of it. Bring despair? For fun of seeing people kill each other? Who was the mastermind? Why did he, or she, obligated them to do such atroceous things?

This thoughts whirlwinded in Shido's head as he walked alonside the others toward the new section of the 'Despair Camp'. He shook his head once again, clearing his mind to prepare himself to explore the new section, which he saw soon after.

Behind the opened gate stood a huge, hotel-like building. Few windows pierced through the walls made of white bricks. Double doors made of dark brown wood were pushed open, revealing a red velvet carpet leading to a huge staircase. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the hallway, brightly shining the place. There was only three doors, which Neru, Shuuya, Chitose, Keita and Daichi left to visit.

The others climbed the staires to arrive in a hallway. There was eleven doors. One was opposing the stairs while five was scattered in the left side of the hallway, two on one side and three on the others, and it was the exact same thing for the right side. Ryugo and Ivyan took the left hallway, Liz and Shido the right one, while Jin took the lonely door.

Shido opened the first door to see a casual bedroom, with a bed, a little nightstand, plain beige walls and drawers. A little paper was left on the pillow of the bed, on which was written 'Chitose'. Shido deduced that the room was for Chitose, so he touched nothing. He left to see another room, while Liz was also at her second room, but on the other side of the hallway.

The exact same room again, but the name was Shuuya's. He left to check the last room, at the same time than Liz.

"I found Chitose's and Shuuya's room... While, their name on a paper." said Shido as they arrived beside the last door.

"I found Ryugo's and Daichi's one! But why giving us rooms while we have cabins?"  
Shido lifted his shoulder as he opened the door, revealing once again the same kind of room. This time, Liz's name was written on the paper. The magician opened the drawer, to see that it contained her clothing.

"Why is it here?"

* * *

Jin opened the door, revealing a casual living room. Comfortable swinging chairs were scattered, along with two big sofas, a low table and some beanbags. But there was no television, nor bookcase or any kind of entertainments.

Jin frowned. The mastermind gave them lots and lots of entertainments before. Now, there was none. Why?

* * *

Keita sighed. No but really? An empty room at the exception of a little podium, with a rectangular container made of glass, which was _empty_. The container looked like the kind to contain a large amount of money and have an industructable glass to protect from any stealer. But there was _nothing_. Deceived, the boy left the room, shaking his head from left to right. Really. How boring...

* * *

Ryugo and Ivyan made the same discoveries as Liz and Shido, but the rooms belonged to Ivyan, Keita, Jin, Neru, and Shido. They looked at each other, confusion filling their eyes. Why giving them rooms while they already had some?

* * *

Chitose and Daichi decided to take the door near the straicase, on the right. The door opened on a small room with two other doors, on which drawns represent a boy and a girl, on different doors. Electronic ID stood in a little tray. Chitose took hers, heding toward the door. A little swipe machine stood on the side, in which the pink-haired girl swiped the card. The door opened on a room filled with shower cabins, sinks and toilet cabins.

Daichi did the same, but with the boy's washrooms, to see al the things you normally see in boy's washrooms.

Joining each other in the room, they looked at each other, confused. They already had washrooms in their cabins!

* * *

Neru's green eyes were wide opened in confusion as Shuuya frowned beside him. It was a kitchen, with a table for ten beside. But why? They already had a kitchen in the cafeteria! So why giving them another? The other wasn't broken, and they didn't need food! It kept refilling all the time. Shaking his head, Neru decided to leave.

He walked back into the hallway, heading toward the double doors. He tried to push them open, in vain. Then, to kick them. Any way he tried to open them, he failed, but that didn't stopped him from trying again and again.

"Neru? What's happening?" wondered Shuuya, joining him as she frowned.

"THE DOORS ARE LOCKED! WE CAN'T GET OUT!"


	33. Chapter IV - (Ab)normal Days Part II

**Sebastian Michaelis: I'm just one hell of a butler**

**Crimson Spider Lily: I'm just one hell of a dumbass**

**I'M SORRY I HAD TO WRITE THAT SOMEWHEEEERE! *Sob* I'm dumb and proud of it. I had to sow it to you guys. BTW I love Kuroshitsuji. Especially the manga, as I was rather deceived by the anime, having read the manga beforehand. I didn't like the end.**

**Anyway! Here is a new chappy! I'm kinda busy (reading and watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn, watching The Walking Dead Season 2 and going to school (It so hard to do that! XD (totally sarcastic)) I'm a bit scared for my Science, as I choosed enhanced science, and also enhanced maths I'm not too scared as I always had good grades with these, but some people told me the science teacher had a weird system and the math teacher was super strict on homeworks (I mostly never do my homeworks in science and maths...) So yeah. But I think I'll still have plenty of time as I never studied before and passed with high scores. I'm just... A bit paranoid. It seems like it'll be easy, anyway, in science, as it's subject which interest me (I such in mechanics and those things) I'm just a bit scared (My grades had lowered to 75% last year because our teacher kinda sucked even if he was awesome and nobody understood the energy waves (however you say this in english) and I sucked into the chapter talking about mechanics, woods and such things) But whatever.**

**AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT? I found a poster of Monster University (Wanna atch the movie sooo much!) and I learnt something... THERE'S RANDALL! HE IS SOOO CUTE IN THIS WITH HIS GLASSES OMFG!**

**Sorry bout all that! XD You can now read the chapter! :P Oh and I might put the result of the poll about your favorite characters of this SYOC on my profile. :3**

"What?" wondered Shido, his eyes wide open as Neru pushed the door while Chitose kicked it.

"It... Won't open! This damn shit!" fulminated Chitose, now trying to push alongside Neru.

"He gave us so much things before... Leaving us with no entertainments after... So we despair and kill someone else." stated Keita, shaking his head. "What an ass."

"But, it won't work, right? We can entertain ourselves with other things!" said Liz, passing a hand trhough her hair.

"Oh yeah? With what? How?" harshly answered Chitose, still trying to open the door.

"This is why there's washrooms, with showers..." muttered Daichi.

"And for the kitchen as well..." mumbled Shuuya, still kinda confused.

"There's also a bunch of rooms, one for each of us, upstairs..." continued Ivyan, shaking his head.

"There's also another room, with only sofas and chairs." added Jin, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I also found an empty room, beside a podium on which a glass container is resting. Nothing inside, though." said Keita, sighing. "It's useless, it won't open, whatever you do."

Chitose angrily looked at Keita, who had placed a hand on her shoulder, to calm her. But it didn't worked. "Gimme explosives; there won't be any doors after!"

"We... We can't really be stuck, can we? WE CAN'T! We must get out of here!" said Ivyan, shaking his head.

"Oh the doodely-diddely-fucking-doo, we can't really be stuck here? Huh? There must be a way to get out!" shrieked Liz, her eyes widening as the situation hit everyone.

"Killing someone else." plainly stated Keita. "Kill someone, the mastermind will let us out of here. It's the only way."

"But no one will do something so stupid, right?" wondered Shuuya, biting her lower lip.

"We... We mustn't! Nobody should die anymore..." whispered Daichi, fidgeting with his scarf.

"We have to be wary, anyway. And we should take some kind of precaution." stated Ryugo, looking around. "Is there any possible weapon around?"

"Knives... In the kitchen..." huffed Neru, who abandon Chitose, now alone to try to open the door.

"Something else?"  
"There nothing in the bedrooms... Not any kind of weapon." answered Shido, as Jin continued.

"Neither in the kind of living room."

"Not in the washrooms either." added Daichi.

"Chitose, stop this! It's useless!" shouted Keita, taking the pink-haired girl by the waist and dragging her away from the doors as she struggled. "You're just going to hurt yourself!"

"I- I need to get out! I need to open this fucking door! I'm gonna kill this dude! I'm gonna kill Monokuma!"

"Calm down, please! You're over-working yourself! Calm down!"

Shido sadly looked at the duo. Chitose calmed down after some minutes, falling asleep, as Keita brought her bridal style in her room.

"I'll go make supper..." mumbled Neru, avoiding everyone stares while he headed toward the kitchen.

"What... Are we supposed to do now?" wondered Liz as Shido shook his shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't know..."

* * *

Supper passed awfully slow, in complete silence. It wasn't enough that two of their friends died that day, they had to discover they were stuck in a building, without any entertainments.

Nobody even tried to start a conversation. They ate in complete silence.

"We have to take precaution." began Ryugo, breaking the heavysilence wighting on their shoulders.

"Like what?" muttered Shuuya, her head resting on her palm.

"No wandering at night time..."

"And if we need to go to toilets?" wondered Liz.

"Except for toilets. We meet here every morning and before Night Time, to make sure everyone is here. We should also count all the knives at dinner, breakfast ans before Night Time, so no one take any."

"We should find a way to lock the kitchen, too..." huffed Jin. "Are the bedrooms lock-able?"

"Yeah.." responded Ivyan.

"That's all we can do, I guess..." sighed Ryugo as silence fell upon them once again.

* * *

"How can we lock the kitchen..." mumbled Ryugo, in front of the kitchen door.

"We could block it, but someone would be stuck inside." sighed Jin.

They had both 'volunteered' to find a way to lock the door. It seemed quite vain, but what could they do else? At least, it occupied them.

"Yeah... Blocked with the knives inside, with him, and capable to go away without any problem."

"Not if another chair blocked by the exterior."

"True... We could change of watcher every night."

"We just have to tell that to the others."

"Yeah... It's the best we can do, for now."

* * *

The boys explained their plan to keep the kitchen locked and they agreed, even thought suspicious about the result it would give. The first turn was given to Ryugo while Jin was the one taking care of the second chair, blocking by the exterior.

Nightime soon fell and the 'locking' of the door started, after Neru counted the ten knives.

Ryugo looked once again at the knives, counting ten as well. He had made a little bed with his blankets on the floor, with the help of Liz. Earlier, he had been obligated by Shuuya and Neru to go to the washrooms, so he doesn't need to go there when the night falls, and that he stuck in the kitchen.

The boy took a chair, placing it under the doorknob, blocking the door.

"It's blocked!" he shouted and Jin repeated the same thing.

"Goodnight!" some of the others yelled before leaving to sleep, while Ryugo laid on his bed, pulling one over his body before closing his eyes.

* * *

Jin stuck the chair under the doorknob, shouting 'It's blocked!' to Ryugo, before turning to look at the seven others. "We have to go sleep now."

Shuuya, Liz, Neru and Shido yelled a goodnight to Ryugo before they left toward their rooms. Jin made sure that everyone entered their bedrooms before entering his own.

The new motive was boredom. It was now obvious. All the attractions they had... They served to this.

It was really well-thought, be really sadist as well, on the psychologic. They were drugged to these entertainments, and now, they had nothing, but boredom.


	34. Chapter IV - (Ab)normal Days Part III

**I atrocely feel like my writing skills decreased. BUt I hope that this chapter is still okay.**

**Oh god I hate school so much! I'm obligate to RUN 3 kilometers every P.E. class and I HATE running for no reason like that. The only good thing at my school is that I have an arena right beside it, so I have Figure Skating classes and guys have Hockey classes. **

**I write so much in English that my French writing skills are decreasing. I wrote 'Demie' like this: 'Demi'. Apparently, it takes a e at the end in French. IT WAS MY ONLY ERROR. I was super mad after cuz'... DEMI DON'T TAKE ANY E AT THE END! (But my French teacher didn't thought so!) **

**Sorry for late update. I finished watching Walking Dead Season 2 and I'm still reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Plus school. And Ayakashi Ghost Guild. And Pou. (The latters are games, BTW). I feel like I failed this chapter and everyone else's SYOC stories are better than mine. *sob* or that at least, their writing skills are better than mine. (I may just be paranoid too... OMG I don't know...) Anyway, go read, der readers!**

Shido woke up at Monokuma's Daytime Annoncement. He left his room, to see most of his comrades doing the same. Yawning, he saw Jin removed the chair blocking the kitchen's door, before knocking on it. The door opened on a sleepy Ryugo who let them pass, Neru sliding beside the fridge while Jin counted the number of knives. Ten, like before.

After breakfast, they either went back to their room or occupied the living-room. It was mostly silence.

Jin sat beside Shido as they stared in nothingness. Not a word was spoken as they both regret to have enter this cursed building.

"I just hope no one will even think of doing something..." sighed Jin, shaking his head.

"Me too..." answered Shido. "Hey Jin... Do you have siblings?"

"Nah. I'm an only child."

"Oh."

"My parents were often visiting snowy countries, and I always took this time to do some snowboard on the mountains. Because we kept going to a place to another, they decided to not have another child, as it was enough trouble bringing me along. I always wanted to go where I could snowboard, and that kind of annoy my parents sometimes." said Jin, his features softening as his lips curved into a small smile.

"It must had been fun!"

"Yeah, it was. The variety of food in this world is really amazing."

"You're talking like Neu." Jin smiled at Shido's comment, a short laugh escaping.

"Yeah... I like food to, simply not to the same extent."

"So, you like mountains?"

"Mainly because I can snowboard on them. But yeah. They're really peaceful places and you always have a great view." sighed Jin, closing his eyes. "I wished I could be on one right now. It would... be way better than the current situation."

"When we'll get out of here, you'll be able to go on top of one!"

"Maybe... If I ever get out. I know that I shouldn't say such pessimistic things but... I prefer to face reality and consider all the options, to be able to react more promptly."

"Guess so.."

* * *

Some days had passed under utter boredom. Some tried to distract themselves, even if it didn't lasted long. Shuuya had showed Liz the art of illusion while this one showed her magician's tricks to the short girl. Neru passed most of his time in the kitchen or sleeping. Ivyan, Ryugo, Jin and Shido passed most of their time talking. Daichi hang out with Keita and Chitose. The latter had seemed more prone to anger fits lately, often yelling over nothing and cursing over Monokuma. Even him seemed bored out of his mind as he asked everyone to gather in te empty room containing the glasse's box.

Some stayed into their rooms, too bored to actually come and listen to Monokuma. Therefore, only Ryugo, Shido, Ivyan, Keita and Liz were present. Shuuya, Jin, Daichi, Chitose and Neru were still sleeping.

Monokuma passed over this fact smiling happily, standing beside the pedestal. The glass box was covered by a red blanket. "I got bored, as none of you got bored to death! Upupu! So I decided to add a little motive... The one who eliminate a fellow classmate, without getting caught, will be offered this!"

The bear pulled the blanket off of the box, revealing a huge amount of money inside, before disappearing.

"There's easily some millions in this!" gasped Keita, his eyes widening at the sight of the geen papers.

"Greed..." muttered Ryugo. "That's the new motive... Along with boredom. Anyone could easily buy a whole attraction parc with this amount of money!"

"We shouldn't... Let the others know it..." mumbled Ivyam, frownin. "It would reduce the chance of someone killing someone else."

Liz nodded as she recovered the box with the blanket.

* * *

"It's blocked on my side!" shouted Neru as Jin answered that it was also blocked on the other side. Neru nodded, even though no one could see him. Sighing, he turned to face the blankets lying on the floor, poorly forming a bed. He felt like his nightmares would be even worse this night.

He had been chosen to be locked up in the kitchen, watching as to no one can enter, or get out. Everyone had been sleepy today, even though they had done nearly nothing.

The blond looked over to the fridge as his stomach growled. Well, at least, he could go eat whenever he wanted this night. He opened the fridge, grabbing some strawberries before noticing the knives. They had forgot to cout them, due to their sleepiness. Grunting, Neru closed the fridge's door, bringing his strawberries along before counting the knives. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Seven... Nine... Ten... Ah, they were all there. Neru shook his head. He was sure he missed one... He count once again. One, two, four, seven...

The blond growled at his unability to count. He felt extremely drowsy and it greatly affected his counting skills. In his state, he could never get the numbers right.

He felt so tired! It was time to sleep. Maybe if he get some rest, he could count correctly? He would probably wake up because of his nightmares: so why not rest and count later, when he'll be able to count without getting it wrong?

Neru smiled slightly before falling on the blankets, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

...

BADAM!  
The floor shook under Neru's wrapped body. His eyes shot open as he wiggled out of the multiple blankets wrapped around him. Looking at the clock, he noticed it was 1:00AM. Some time before the usual hour he awoke from his nightmares, then. He went to look at the door, but no one seemed to have unblock it from outside and he heard no noises. Nobody was coming down to look at the sound, then. But was there really a sound? And the ground shaking? Maybe he imagined it... Either way, the boy decided to go check at those knives. He had swore himself he would have count them as he woke up, and as he felt capable to count, he walked beside the knives. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... Where was the ninth and the tenth?

Neru immediately had a flash of a legend he heard when he was younger: a servant named Okiku had once broken the tenth plate of her master. It was the master's favorite plates, and when he learnt of it, threw her into a well. Quite horrible, all in all... And he was pretty sure that Chitose could do the same thing with him, with the tenth missing knife... Along that the ninth one was missing as well!

He was rather freaked out: he had no way of telling it to the others, as none came near the kitchen and the rooms were soundproof. He just hoped no one would die.

At the same moment he thought that, he heard the chair on the other side of the door being removed. Neru froze: weren't they supposed to warn him that they were unblocking the door? Th doorknob was turned, but stopped by the chair he had put himself under the handle. Someone was trying to kill him.

Neru, frightened, grabbed a blanket and dashed into the kitchen, hiding behind the fridge as the person tried to pry the door open, even slashing the one od the missing knife in the door. The boy whimpered as he thought that another nightmare was added to the one already haunting his nights.


	35. Chapter IV - Investigation Part I

**So, did 1000 words, decided to close it there. I have a writer'S block, so that ain't helping with updating. BUT HEE ITS IS, MAKOTO NAEGI. YOU CANNOT SCOLD ME. MUWHAHAHA. Ahem. Sorry.**

**I guess that KAtekyo Hitman Reborn ain't helping my wirter's block. (God, I love Bel. And Fran. And Hibari. And Dino. And Giotto. And Lussuria. And Colonello. And almost everyone. But these are my fav characters. Even if I really like Gokudera, Mammon, Yamamoto and some others. Just gotta love these dudes. They're so fun! My TOTALLY fav is Enzo, obviously. You cannot be awesomer than a sponge turtle which grows when it gets some water on. Just so awesome. So awesome...) Aaaand Free! isn't helping too. I mean, yeah, I began to watch it out of curiosity. I was traumatized by the cute Nagisa in the first episode. And then got traumatized by Rei. But seriously, _traumatized like shit._ He scares me! He... He's just sooo weird and I'm all like 'Dafuq?'... And sometimes, really... There's yaoi moments. I mean, when Nagisa kept fangirling and saying Haru was a beautiful swimmer (I knoooow that he meant he swam realllyyyy greatly, but it seemed gay, kay? All there amazement fo it it just screams yaoi to me and oh god, I hate a fan of yaoi at all. I ain't against them, but I ain't a fan.)**

**Sooooo, anyway. Managed to finish to write this! It's a bit... I don't know? rushed? Not only that. It may makes no sense, as I began it a long time ago and just finished it... Oh well. Deal with it.**

**I PUT THE POLL'S RESULT ON MY PROFILE. Well, tell me what you think of the winner of the first place (SPOILEERS! XD) Neru Mirai. Wanna know your opinions of him, for him to win. And for the second winner (SPOILERS! again XD) Chitose Takara, too. If you want to (I would be happy if you do so), you can also tell me what you think of the winners of the third position. (They're tied! :D) But you need to go check my profile for it. See ya, nya! **

Shido awoke at Monokuma's Daytime annoncement, as usual. He left his room after dressing up, walking toward the stairs... To see an horrid sight.

A cutten rope dangled from the ceiling as the chadelier lied, broken, on the floor. Under it was a pool of red and... What seemed to be a person.

Shido ran down the stairs, hurrying toward the chandelier. Stepping in blood, he looked in horror at Ivyan. He was stuck under the chandelier, dead. The brown-haired boy shook his head, not believing what was under his stare. He looked everywhere, but at Ivyan's body, to see a knife stuck into the wall opposing the stairs.

He heard gasp behind him and he turned, seeing a shocked Liz and a horrified Shuuya.

"Ivyan's.. dead..."

"A body had been found! Prepare to investigate!" annonced Monokuma.

The girl joined him as he explained he woke up not even two minutes ago to go eat, to see this.

"Neru!" exclaimed Shuuya, running to the kitchen as they remembered he was stuck in it.

Someone had tried to pry it open as the door had been slashed, some holes opened by what seemed a knife. Also, the chair had been threwn away.

"Neru!" shouted the illusionist, knocking on the door loudly. "Neru!"

With no response, the illusionist decided to kick the door open, effectively opening it after some kicks of the trio. They rushed inside, searching the blond boy, to find him sleeping behing the fridge.

"Neru!" sighed Shuuya, hugging the blond who awoke.

"Huh? Is it morning?"

"Yes it is... Ivyan... Ivyan died.." muttered Liz, shaking her head. "What happened?"

Neru tear up before answering, on the border of sobbing. "I noticed we forgot to count the knives as we were all sleepy... So I wanted to count them, but was unable as I was too tired... So I decided I would ount them when I awake... I heard a huge sound and the ground shake when I woke up. I wasn't sure if it was in my dream or not, but I decided to go check the knives.. Two were missing a-and then, someone tried to open the door ad I hid here..."

"The sound you heard was most likely the chandelier falling on Ivyan..." muttered Shido as Neru's eyes widened.

"But why would they want to kill me afterward?"

"I have no idea..."

"Where's Jin?" wondered Chitose, her left eyebrow lifting in questionement. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she seemed rather unfazed by Ivyan's death, like for most of other murder. Daichi was semi-hiding behind her, nervously biting his fingernail.

"He should be there, with the annoncement, no?" wondered the assassin, a frown forming upon his face.

"I'll go search for him!" annonced Liz, Ryugo quietly following her. They headed toward Jin's room while the other began investigating Ivyan's murder.

...

Ryugo motioned toward a door, muttering that it was Jin's room behind it. Liz nodded and grabbed the doorknob. Anticipation filled her body as the so many posibilities ran through her head. Maybe he was a heavy sleeper and didn't heard the annoncement? Maybe he was dead? Maybe he was sick?

She took a sharp breath before turning the doorknob, anticipation killing her. She promptly screamed when she understand the sight before her.

...

Shido sighed, looking at the knife impalled in the wall, high up. He knew it was an important, but had no way to retrieve it. And it annoyed him to the highest point.

"Hey! The doors are opened!" cheered Neru, smiling gleefully at his newfound discovery, pushing the doors wide open.

"It's not like if it would help us at all..." sighed Keita, glancing over to the blond boy.

"Falseee-uuuu!" replied the blond, his smile changing into a grin. "We can go search a ladder now! So we can check the knife stuck in the wall an the chandelier's rope!"

"Let's go search it!" chirped Shuuya, grabbing Neru's arm and dragging him after her, toward the store.

Meanwhile, Daichi and Chitose were looking at the body. The chandelier had smashed right into him and they had deducted that the person had probably shot the knife at the chandelier, having already planned to take him out like this.

Now, the remaining question: how did Ivyan got under the chandelier? What was he doing?

Suddenly, they heard the high-pitch scream of Liz, and all dashed to see what was happening. Shido was first, his face overcame by worry. When he spotted the brown-haired girl, he immediately went to hug her shaking form, before discovering another horrifying sight.

Jin's body laid sprawled on the floor, a bloody wound opened in his chest, in which a knife was stabbed. He had a broken wrist, and many minor injuries often seen in hand-to-hand fights. The room was in disorder, as if Jin had tried to resist his attacker, resulting in a fight ending with a knife into his chest.

This sight horrified everyone. Jin had somewhat been a pillar for all of them, acting as a leader alongside Ryugo. It was a big shock that he had died. He wasn't there to lead them anymore... It was a great disadvantage in the trial, for sure. Everyone was wondering how could someone kill Jin, who had always done his best... Apart from the killer, obviously.

"We have two murder..." began Keita, whispering slowly. "How are we going to investigate both?"

"Different teams..." muttered Daichi, unsure.

"Team A will be in charge of Ivyan's death investigation, when Team B will do Jin's." proposed Chitose, who was still quite unfazed, even though Shido could discernate a glint of sadness dweling in her eyes, for a second.

"Me, Keita, Neru and Shuuya will be Team A. Team B will be Shido, Chitose, Daichi and Liz." commanded Ryugo and everyone nodded, Team A leaving to investigate the scene of Ivyan's grimsly death.


End file.
